<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ass Pirate Luka by Sinnamon_Troll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027347">Ass Pirate Luka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll'>Sinnamon_Troll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Multiverse [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Luka has a harem, M/M, Miraculous Multiverse, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka is a pirate captain whose greatest treasure is his crew, which is also his gay harem. People in this au can have magic if they are descended from or blessed by a kwami. Magicals are hated and feared by normal people, exacerbated by the "akuma" plague which turns people into violent killing machines. The plague was started by Gabriel, and the cure lies with his son, Adrien. Gabriel tries to have him 'lost at sea' but Luka is the one who finds him. Adrien falls in love with Luka...and his dick. Nathaniel is a jealous ho and doesn’t want to share. Kagami is dating Aurorae because they both have weather powers, and has a rival pirate crew and is constantly trying to steal Luka's crew for herself. Warning: HEAVY NSFW. All characters are in their early 20’s.</p>
<p>*This is part of an archival project for https://discord.gg/M9BWvKY and thus is not fanfiction in the traditional sense. This discord is Nathaniel (and Nathmarc) centric, and is devoted to coming up with and developing story ideas. Everyone is welcome to join!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Aurore Beauréal/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Multiverse [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one actually has a sequel\spinoff, "Reincarnated Pirates" which should be the next entry in the "Miraculous Multiverse" collection. The sequel focuses almost entirely on Chat Blanc\Nathaniel so if you don't agree with that ship after reading this one perhaps skip it.</p>
<p>This has been copy\pasted from a discord for easy archival purposes. As such, this is not a fanfiction and is not formatted like one. If an actual fanfiction based on this idea exists, a link will be posted below.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020<br/>Pirate AU where Luka kidnaps Adrien, but Adrien's into it<br/>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who else is on Lukas crew other than Marinette?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone! Ship crews are pretty large</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The better question is, what are all their jobs?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Lila?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure! Conflict is an important part of story telling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus this way at some point we can throw her in the ocean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Is akumitsation a thing? Like would it be a disease?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good question, are the miraculous still, around</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could be an enemy spy, her cover job on the ship would be collecting information in ports, but she's really reporting to either the navy or a rival pirate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh I like that!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or Gabriel, could have sent Lila to try and trick Adrien into coming back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh that's cool!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for powers, if we want to make it totally au but still fantasy, some people could have magic, and everyone's magic is a little different. There are "normal" people too, who largely outnumber magicals, so magicals are hunted\seen as evil</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone on Luka's crew has some sort of magic, it's why they're there. Lots of pirates and criminals have powers because normal society rejected them\tries to kill them when they're found</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coolio</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, becoming criminals doesn't help that image. It's a lose lose situation kinda</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you seen as evil for the powers either way might as well get something for it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're just trying to survive</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Survival is something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>making a living is hard when people wont trade with you, so you're forced to steal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel secretly using magic in order to rise the social ladder and control the higher ups</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yessss</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel is a treasure for pirates because he can make counterfeit items that can't be told apart from the originals</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel has empathy (knowing emotions) and can influence emotions</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka can remove sound, not just from people but his surroundings too, making sneaking around easier</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So basically Gabriel has his Akuma mind fuckery, but with out the gifting of powers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's fair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viperion time loop would be kinda OP</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette's powers are more passive, she brings luck to everyone around her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So are we giving Adrien misfortune or destruction?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hmmm which would cause mor drama?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel like Misfortune wouldn't because it would be cancelled by Mari</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad luck would be balanced out by Marinette and vice versa- which COULD cause drama if they pirates have been relying too heavily on her luck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being able to destroy things with a touch is actively useful though if Adrien becomes a pirate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It could be funny depending on the story Gabriel gives</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel: I simply wish for my son to be returned to me, he is a delicate boy you see</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: destroys an entire ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their powers should have limits and consequences to balance things out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing too much\too big can make them pass out because they have to supply the energy for it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose can low key mindcontrol people who smell her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix has clairvoyance? I mean we can't give her Time travel, and Burrow did let her see through time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I like it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim, i guess Kim's power is just uproar, disrupting the magic of others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivan has really tough skin, but he sinks like a rock\can't swim\</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he has to physically touch them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh that's good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mylene can exude an aura of fear, but it's based on how scared she is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you feel what she feels, got it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm not sure what to do with Juleka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmmm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Invisibility? I saw some theory's about that being the tigers power, and everyone does eem to the think that's Julekas miraculous</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus it would work with her "photo curse"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What does Sabrina have then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Chloe snd Sabrina are on the ship?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are they? Money can make a lot of things go away, such as people being suspicuous about powers. Chloe could still be a mayor\govener's daughter and Sabrina is her handmaiden. They come into the picture because they were either captured with Adiren OR Chloe is actively searching for him, using naval resources</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We could make it so Sabrina doesn't have powers? But give Chloe her Venom, Sabrina's the only one who knows about Chloe's magic and that trust could give us a Healthy Sabrina and Chloe relationship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seems legit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would Marc  be able to make people's personality switch?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How does Adrien get captured in the first place? Gonna assume Luka's crew saw his fancy party boat and were like "I bet there's some rich fuck we could ransome on there"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesss</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sounds about right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami is now a rival pirate captain, and she wants Adrien for the ransom too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh I like that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think just reversion but with s time limit, he can switch specific traits like with the "brave to cowardly" but it only last for, let's say half an hour</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami can control the weather</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah it shouldn't be permanant</span>
</p><p>
  <span>is Aurorae also on her crew? Because together they could literally rule the sea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, because Stormy Weather was able to control the weather, would she be a pirate, Or would she be like a sea goddess or something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No she's Kagami's weather girlfriend now. They sink ships and make miraculous get aways into storm fronts without being harmed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Aurora can control the weather, so let's give Kagami some Onichan teleporting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I agree with the epic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>if technology doesn't exist...what are Max's powers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmmm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he can build almost anything without needing instructions, except there not as good as Nath?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Portals?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to build things by hand, which takes FAR less energy becayse it's mostly physical labor whereas Nathaniel actively creates things from thin air- PORTALS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max is a godsend for jail breaks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know, horse miraculous</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesss</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Officer Roger leads the navy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>his is the ship Chloe commendeers in search of Adiren</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I like that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>now that we have everyone's powers established....onto the kidnapping :smiling_imp:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the ships are:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami and Aurore </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka and Adrien </span>
</p><p>
  <span>,,,, what else?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or is that it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette\Respect :weary: :ok_hand:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know this discord, Marc Nath will happen at somepoint</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epic to both</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>83c</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya Nino?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>literally forgot they existed for a moment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh fuck Alya an Nino, we forgot about them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me too whoops</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wicked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mirage and shelter?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose and Juleka?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya creates illusions, Nino uhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>can throw up force fields</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bubbles, his power is bubbles</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And not Bubbler death bubbles just regular bubbles</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epic, Rose can make people obey her for like 30 minutes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh, easy way to transport heavy things. bubble it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roses power is basically mind control pheromones</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kind of like a time limit like Marc has?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: ugh I can't lift-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino: BUBBLES</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But seriously let's just give Nino shelter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna kill you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose: uwu S M E L L</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basically</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila has Chameleon powers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and she ABSOLUTELY uses it to cause drama on the ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao duh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah, she's gotta convince Adrien he's surrounded by crazy people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: Nathaniel, I wanna date you!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: ??? You literally set me up with Marc yesterday</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Transforms back to Lila</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha!</span>
</p><p>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</p><p>it backfires when she pretends to be Luka to "scare" Adrien with threats of "having his way with him" because Adrien is into it</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>Plot twist: everyone knows what Lila is up to but they play along because shapeshifters are useful goddamn it</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>Adrien: pls ruin my ass</p><p>Lila: chokes and detransforms</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>BWHAHAHAHAH</p><p>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</p><p>Adrien is the only one who doesn't know becasue he's new</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>Yep</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>Lila as Marinette: Flirts with Adrien</p><p>Adrien: You're aromantic</p><p>Lila:</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Ha</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>Idea, akumatization is disease created by Gabriel with magic so he can cause problems for the country, this leads to there being more pressure on the government, making it easier for him to use his empathy to manipulate them</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>UJEHBJD D A M N</p><p>i like that but hardcore-</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Yessss</p><p>How do they get deakumitized?</p><p>Oh god I butchered that</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>Adrien: There's a disease going around my country so I really don't wanna go back :(</p><p>Luka: Well, shit, guess you're staying with us</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>Yep</p><p>The akumatiztion is made using empathy magic, so it basically just makes people emotions become so intense they go mad</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Omfg that's so cool</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>wow we really out here making an entire fantasy world huh</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>Yep</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Yup</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>See, this is why I should rant about why I love a ship</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>Me, when I see a fanfic longer than a novel: o h?</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Lmao</p><p>@Gay Pumkin (Shadow) glad we didnt save you huh?</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>Yep</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>You brought us onto the ship lol</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>That was a p u n</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>Adrien goes by "Chat noir" to make it harder for Gabriel to find him</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Amazing</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>But Gabriel knows the ship Adrien is on, so its basically Gabriel threatening Adrien to tell him where Adrien is</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>Adrien:</p><p>Gabriel: Adrien!</p><p>Adrien: Puts on a mask and cat ears</p><p>Gabriel: Who???</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>Pretty much</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Heheh</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>I guess we could put him not being recognised down as "Mari luck boost"</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Wicked</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>I imagine Luka's first use of his power being him getting annoyed at someone and just making them be quiet for an hour</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Lmao</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>It just occurred to me that Lukas powers is muting an area, how have none of us made a sex joke yet?</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>IKFEJF you're right</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Xurxurcurdjs6ctv</p><p>Omfg</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>The Kwamis are a Religion</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Yesss</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>Their an pantheon Ancient Greek style</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>Marinette somehow met one but hasn't told anyone bc she's chaotic</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Coolio</p><p>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</p><p>Marinette is a demigod daughter of Tiki-</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>You know if we want to make this more chaotic, all miraculously holders have met there respective kwamis, but haven't told each other because "I'm the only one they'd never believe me"</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>JHUKBFJED yes</p><p>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</p><p>OR Tiki blessed sabine while she was pregnant and that's where Marinette's powers come from</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Lmao</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>Anyone with magic can be traced back to one of the Kwami</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>&gt;:00000000000000!!!</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>Either as a demigod or as a descendant</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Epic</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>Nooroo: I wanna bless this guy! He seems cool</p><p>Plagg: Lmao good luck with that</p><p>30 years later...</p><p>Nooroo: R e g r e t</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>Yesss</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>Imagine telling someone "I'm a descendant of G O D!"</p><p>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</p><p>Nathaniel: I feel like you're the sister I never had Marinette</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Chloe would boast and do that exact thing</p><p>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</p><p>Would explain his REALLY red hair</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>Kagami: I'm here to take back Adrien!</p><p>Adrien: kAgaMI nOOoOOoOo!</p><p>HJFEBEJ YES</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>Considering people still are anti-magic, I feel Chloe would keep quite, but still act superior because of it</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Yup</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>Ironicly people are antimagic because they feel it goes against the Kwami</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>Nathaniel can be a descendant of Tikki and Marinette can be someone she blessed as a child</p><p>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</p><p>Marinette has black hair because black ladybug spots, it could have been red but she got lucky lol</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>I mean Nathaniel does "create"</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>True</p><p>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</p><p>What about Luka?</p><p>Who is his patron kwami? Sass doesn't make sense with his powers</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>:thinking:</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>Hmmm, I mean we could just give him Second chance, and have the muting just be a magic trick while he keeps the time loop secret</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>&gt;:0000000000000</p><p>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</p><p>unless we change his powers to be more like second chance? He can only use it like, once or twice a day though</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>I like  @Gay Pumkin (Shadow)</p><p>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</p><p>same wig</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>and he only gets one time loop per use instead of thREE MONTHS</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>That was a but excessive ADRIEN</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>Plagg: watching Adrien come up with a plan to essentially rob his own father</p><p>Plagg: I like this one</p><p>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</p><p>he can go back longer than five minuites, but the longer he goes back the more likely he is to pass out. The farthest he can go back and still function is somewhere between ten and twelve hours, and he's pretty weak</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>I feel like this is making second chance more op</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Epci</p><p>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</p><p>the longer he goes back, the longer the recharge time is</p><p>12 hours means he can't use it for three days</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>He has to earn back the time</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>Adrien: Yall ready for tomorrow's heist!</p><p>Luka, out of breath and on ground: dOn'T dO iT!</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>He goes back fro five minutes, he can't rewind for five minutes</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Lmao</p><p>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</p><p>yes! equal exchange</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>Adrien picks up the most annoying slang he can find to spite his father spiritually</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Awesome</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>Talks normal all the time, but whenever Gabriel is near he talks in the most over exaggerated pirate voice</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>P E R F E C T</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>W I C K E D</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>Do Marinette and Nathaniel know they're semi-related or not?</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>Fu is an old Sorcerer, who just, keeps showing up on the ship to give magic advice and disappears whenever someone looks away batman style</p><p>I guess?</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>DWMJNE</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Awesome</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>Nathaniel: Kicks down Marinette's door GUESS WHO GOT BLESSED BY ORIKKO WHILE ALREADY BEING A DESCENDANT OF TIKKI</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>So marinette is Tikki aspect as a luck goddess, and Nathalie is the aspect as a creation goddess</p><p>Orikko and Tikki have a custody battle</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>Tikki: I had him first!</p><p>Orikko: You already HAVE someone on that ship :angry:</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Lmao</p><p>Does that Mean Marc would have the goat, or something else?</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>So Descendants get fancy God magic, but regular magic is still a thing</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Epic</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>yee i guess</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Wicked</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>I mean we could claim Marc is a Nooroo decendant</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>: 0</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Le gasp</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>And the personality change is a mutated version of the Empathy?</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>I mean we could have another Nath situation</p><p>Descendant of Nooroo, blessed by Ziggy(?)</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><ol>
<li>L O V E. I T.</li>
</ol><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>^^^^^</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>Niceee</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>I like how this all started because Snek made a joke</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Ha</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>it's because i didn't know "ass pirate" was a slang</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>Snek: guys Ass pirate was slang</p><p>Us, creating an entirely in depth world: what was that?</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Lmao</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>I didn't know it was slang either, but I know I'm a pirate now and I love that</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>YOU ARE A PIRATE INTENSIFIES</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>YESSSSS</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>BWHAHAHHA</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>Plot twist, Fu is Ninos ancestor from centuries ago and Nino inherited Shelter from him</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Me like</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>Fu is a child of Wayzz</p><p>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</p><p>Lila, joining the ship for the first time: Wowww, you and Nathaniel make such a cute couple!</p><p>Nathaniel: ...That's my sister</p><p>do you think they're known as the Tikki Twins (bc alliteration)</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>Trixx Is very disappointed in His daughter, why are you looking for truth Alya, were LITERALLY trickery incarnate</p><p>Also yes, TT for short</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Amazballs</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>Nathalie is a daughter of Duusu, who is just done with her over the top mother</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>Lmao</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>It's a "I love you but chill the fuck out" situation</p><p>Gabriel: GIVE BACK MY SON!</p><p>Adrien, sitting In Lukas lap: what son?</p><p>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</p><p>How does Adrien convince Luka to let him stay?</p><p>I'm sure Luka has left a long trail of broken hearts, why is Adrien different?</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>I guess we could just say Adrien joins the crew, and Luka has a "oh shit I actually like him" moment down the road</p><p>Adrien just disintegrates a table, and everyone realises, "this could be useful"</p><p>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</p><p>The awaking...</p><p>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</p><p>^^^^</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We could say Ivan's power is traced back to the bull Kwami, who's name I'm drawing a blank on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a calm, starlit night on the ocean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien is up that late practicing tying ropes because he wants to impress Luka. Adiren can see well in the dark, but he's still getting used to walking on the ship (a moving surface) so he trips, and Luka who has been watching him catches him. Their faces are really close, and they chuckle softly because whoops clumsy newbie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesss</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am living</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night vision passive plagg gift?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien shivers, Luka thinks it's from the cold sea air, and pulls him closer into his big ass pirate coat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and they sit on the deck with Adrien in his lap, and Luka is like "here, let me show you how this is done..." and guides him through tying some simple knots</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien does one right and Luka whispers "There, I knew you could do it." into his ear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien turns in his lap to give him the warmest, happiest smile, starlight reflecting in his eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and Luka is like oh shit he's cute</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no hes adorable</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was amazing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>also I had an idea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Powers that don't seem to match any Kwami come from being blessed by Nooroo, but not being related to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coolio</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Rose and Mylene</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wish we knew all their powers this would be so much easier</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yupp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All we can do is make educated guesses</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I do like the idea that roaars powers is invisibility tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm pretty sure it's been confirmed that Mylene is getting the Mouse, it said so on the Wiki for season four, I'm not completely sure tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wikis are never dependable whatchu mean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jkjk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mouse Mylene would be great</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mylenes power was a family curse, but after they repented the Kwami realised "oh shit we can't take this back" so they just gave an off switch to them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you ever just curse someone with the power to split into multiple versions of themselves and then go "Oh shit we can't take this back"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mouse Mylene has some concept art, so it's possible</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I meant the fear thing but that's way funnier</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya all the time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I make a joke about Luka and Adrien being gay and suddenly there's a whole AU based on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yup!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why does this surprise you, we're terrible</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving fictional people problems helps me calm down about my own problems</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MOOOOD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>same thing with making them happy like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>o h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So is Anarka on the ship, or is she just showing up to steal loot from her kids targets</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honey I'm going to get you that dick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh now Im scared</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KJBNE I THOUGHT SIN WAS RESPONDING TO ONE OF US</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka has Marinette make him custom pants. it's the only way he can wear something comfortable</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that not canon?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>marinette makes the costumes for the entire crew</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are all real people and thus responsible for acquiring your own source of dick, as desired</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jksg</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am very confused</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Be confused</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>no but being a tailor in the olde world is a HIGHLY valuable skill</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette really do be a demigod huh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused is my default state</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True dat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka is an odd pirate, he doesn't go after gold and jewles, he collects people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki called dibs on tailoring a century ago, and now no one else Is allowed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually people who everyone else threw away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but turn out to be extremely valuable with a little love and care</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adorable</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One man's trash is another one's treasure" Luka says as he basically adopts all the kids into his family</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So uh, mostly on topic. Have any of you ever seen "The Pirate Movie"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>why was Marinette thrown away tho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hnnnnnggg I love this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nope sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God forbid his ship ever go past an actual orphanage</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe her parents died or something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@Gay Pumkin (Shadow)9 omg that would be something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JiKIDqtbEPc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: Adrien get in here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Why are you guys in my room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: Pls make me hair dye, it'll make my dad frEAK!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just thought the idea of Nath grumbling while he magics up normal shit was funny</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Audrey's disinterest in Chloe is because Andre had an affair with Pollen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>honestly thats fair and probably happens once a month</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theh all have hair dye and nail polish parts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Audrey: No I don't care you're a demigod! You're not my daughter!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tell me she isn't that petty, I DARE you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geez</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kedsjfs fair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix: ....Nathaniel, don't make whatever you're thinking of making, it does NOT go well for you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Sweats nervously in about to make sex toys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't HATE Chloe, she just doesn't care about her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>rippp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: Nathaniel I am you captain, this is an order</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am you captain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>did- did sex toys exist in like, the 1500's-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>who knows</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THEY DO NOW</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel invents them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gkjre,ng</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nathaniel, out here creating brand new shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hananxjfjhdjsjs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>creation really do hit like that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki must be so proud</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're also the cleanest pirates in the world because he can just make soap</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>anyways, when it was mentioned y'all were making my ass pirate joke into an AU, I though a gay Luka-centric harem. so all the guys get a piece of Luka, so he's got more than 1 booty to plunder</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Accepted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makes sense</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the booty belongs to the captain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*male booty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MarcNathLukadrien</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel makes a LOT of lube</span>
</p><p>
  <span>they have barrels of it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy crap-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can actually buy literal barrels of lube</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Guys I can literally make raw gold and jewels and this is what you want?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila: Oh what's this? Dips finger into barrel and tastes it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: ...Who's gonna tell her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor Nath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: no one, no one will</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: Listen, we're not going to tempt fate by being greedy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: WE'RE PIRATES???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>has a literal Harem</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That COULD be a nice way to put limits on nathaniel's powers though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karmic cost for things</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People who abuse the fact that he can create wealth end up cursed to lose all of it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awesome</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cost for most small things end up getting neutralised by Maris luck boost, but if he pushes it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka still keeps him locked up on the ship, because greed outweighs people's good judgement, and there are a lot of bad people in the world who are not above torturing Nath to get what they want from him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just like the idea Nathaniel asking why they asked for lube instead of gold and Adrien answers by gesturing to Luka's crotch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean I can't judge</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Priorities you know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's probably where Luka found him, locked in a cellar somewhere being used for his powers</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=ass%20pirate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@The Youngest(TM) (UN)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urban Dictionary</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urban Dictionary: ass pirate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>one who digs for burried treasure by inserting his penis inside his partners anus and prodding around</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jhdmcbjmsa</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka, fearing rejection, wont even look at Adrien for the next few days until Marinette gets tired of his sulking and forces him to talk to Adrien</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is the angst I'm living for</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka is hesitant to believe that Adrien would forgive him for what he did, but Adrien says he understands why he did it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: How could you look at me and not see a monster? I don't believe you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So random idea, since the crew is basically a bunch of people who needed to escape something, Lukas ship could literally be called "The Second Chance"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adiren: If I really thought you were a monster, would I do this? kisses him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OH I LIKE THAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@Gay Pumkin (Shadow) I love it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka makes what he later feels was a bad decision in his emotional state and FINALLY fucks Adrien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean we can't call it the Liberty, cause you just know Anarka is still running around somewhere</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also yes, finally they fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien (and the crew) wont let him back out of it though and keep helping Adrien seduce him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm getting Marinette flashbacks.....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: I've had enough of this shit Shoves them in a room and locks them in there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>o h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino, popping open some good wine: You're really one of us now man! Got dicked by the captain and everything!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Ah, the initiation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls: ???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>are you kidding, the girls totally know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya ships it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kefe amazing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya ships everything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>her poor heart. All her gay OTPs are canon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>imagine a world in which all your gay OTPs are canon snsl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of them pair off into couples and turn Luka down when he gets frisky because they want to try being faithful, but some of them are still like hell yeah let's party</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could such a perfect world truly Exist?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@Sinnamon Troll💖 I like it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(cough cough) Nathmarc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain has a large bed because it needs to hold threesomes\foursomes+</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So basically the Lukadrien is Adrien being smitten but at the same time "I've seen that dick, it's worth sharing"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ye</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, where is Jagged In This?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>famous musician who travels the country?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also 100 percent approves of The Second Chance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Used to be pirate buddies with Anarka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second chance has a second meaning besides being a reference to canon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a second chance for everyone on that ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second chance: be gay, do crime</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>edslknfedslk basically</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka encouraged Adrien to get with the other crew members as a bonding thing, but Adrien isn't quite ready to separate feelings from sex</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>damn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sounds about right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves Luka's dick, but he also loves luka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka is not used to this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka is still lowkey waiting for Adrien to "realize" he's not worth loving and leave him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien does his best to kiss all those worries away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DDDDDDDDDDDD:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok so idea for an actual objective</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>survive</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I meant for the Gabriel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And kind of the second chance, because fuck Gabriel he's not allowed nice things</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lmao rip</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: Nath make me a rope!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel Makes it Kinda kinky but alright Hands it over</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: Snaps rope I don't want to hear anything from you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka hardcore panics one day when a ship backed by a storm appears on the horizon, heading straight for them. He frantically orders Nathaniel to bring Adrien with him to his hiding place and keep him quiet and out of sight, no matter what</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adorable</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there is an artifice called "the Miraculous" the one who as the miraculous, has there inherited power boosted to the level of the Kwami it can be traced too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would let Gabe use his Empathy mind fuckery on a MUCH larger scale</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ooooooh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh damn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>are the gang just trying to find it before him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>do they secretly have it and don't know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>losdegf imagine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao that would happen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel: The artifact isn't here!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: Lmao I wonder where it is Has artifact hanging from belt as fashion statement</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is endgame, with the crew knowing everything that's going on, so the reasons are </span>
</p><p>
  <span>1) If Adriens destruction powers were boosted he could destroy the Akuma Curse in its entirety</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2) Fuck Gabriel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NICE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coolio</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>k,sednfs NICE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and now for some sugar. The ship that was on the horizon is Chloe's. SHe's been looking for Adrien ever since he was kidnapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe leaves Adrien with Luka with a smile saying that as his childhood friend, the only thing she wants is for him to be happy, and he's happy with Luka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awww</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We stan redeemed Chloe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WE STAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>STANNN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are Kagami and Aurore with her too or no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>shrugs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe on her cure quest running into them would be great</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's where I was going with the storm thing, but she is totally bossy enough to get onto Kagami's ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She helps them with piracy, and in exchange she gets a means of traveling around to find a cure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami wants to steal one or more of Luka's crew for their powers, and helping Chloe is an means to that end</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe: Um I knew him first fuck off Kagami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe and Kagami are just using the other for there own ends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>if yall want more angst, the people who kept Nathaniel in the cellar could be on Kagami's ship, trying to take him back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YES ANGST JUICE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does Kagami know about that tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would Nath get PTSD from being in the cellar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>p r o b a b l y</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claustrophobic Nath?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or does this end with her finding out about it and having Aurora destroy them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe, disaster lesbian, has enough sexual tension with Kagami and Auroae to create her own storms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I like that ^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh and  @Gay Pumkin (Shadow)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jvhyg</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She might have not even know girls were a valid choice before the pirates</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Same with Adrien and boys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe: Damn, they kinda cute tho. I love a woman who can break my fucking back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mood</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My friend picked me up in gym and I said that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>can we stop for a moment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yee sure whats up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I found a thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oki</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>related</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>: 0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ohhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-p2lhxUqMMQ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was gonna say she looks vaguely like Kagami efjksf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe: you can be interested in girls?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora: you didn't know that? then why are you literally travelling the world to save this Sabrina girl?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe because....well fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IKFEFDWKN ACCURATE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>watch the video! PIRATES</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ACTUAL PIRATES</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami having a fleet of ships under her command-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean ya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you know I forget Lila is a thing in this AU skhf she disappeared</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean their at sea, and her girlfriend controls the weather who in their right mind is going to cross her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And because of marinette's luck, they always get away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's true by why say it-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well yeah, but he has fucking time loops on his side</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's all petty shit too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu P</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like, Luka stole her favorite kimono</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: the only way to beat a bullshit power, is to have an ever MORE bullshit power</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ujkgdxjkdsz</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He though he could use it to cover his dick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't work</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or they were in the same tavern and took the best seats</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami: He's just a guy with a big dick! We can beat him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe: He has Adrikins and the Tikki Twins onboard with him. Also the mysterious Chameleon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami: ...Shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saw each other in port and started a slap fight that ended with them both fleeing the navy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ikedshgfikes wow</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix is the one who lead them to Adrien's ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>how far can she see??? Can she control it or is it just random flashes??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The real reason is that as the ultimate lesbian, big dick Luka is her natural enemy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IMAGINE SHE SEES A FUTURE WHERE PEOPLE DIE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix: Trust me boss you're gonna like what we find there 8)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KJEDSBGFSEDBF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she sees and how far is completely random, she can't control it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tells Luka if he needs a second chance save point</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OOO TIME BUDDIES</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yup</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'll get a flash of something and be like "Well it would be nice to have a time frame for THAT"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time Buddiez, Tikki Twins,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or she can see the future, but it's from her perspective</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like seeing future memories</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me like</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so if she's not there she doesn't know about it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She only knows, what future Alix would know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fair!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they can only completely trust her vision, if their ALL with Alix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and sometimes that changes, based on them doing things, making different chocies-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One more nerf- she can only see things in her dreams</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but,,,, can she remember them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Otherwise they would be able to just sit there and toss ideas at her, and get feedback in real time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cause dreams mostly disappear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can remember future dream perfectly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is magic to be fair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does ADrien have nightmares of that guy Luka killed in front of him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I haven't paid a whole lot of attention. This AU is my monster that I no longer control</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pirate Luka kidnap Adrien, who later joins his crew, while Gabriel spreads a magic plague across the country in order to maintain control</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>too simple I think</span>
</p><p>
  <span>let me try</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka's a pirate with a gay harem. You'd think life would be sweet, but he's fighting the imperialist forces of his lover's father and the French Government</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I still think it's too simplified tbh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait is this France?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>we're sorry for hijacking you au</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>we basically made up an entire new world for this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We need a country name</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IDEAS PEOPLE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>we'll endevor to add more sex and less plot XD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too late</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>how about uhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;make au based on sex joke</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;more actual plot than sex</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wtf people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pieridae</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a type of butterfly, showing how Gabriel is secretly the one in control</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;:0000000</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AMAZING</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I say we name the country "Connerie"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's French for "Bullshit"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>UIKJHGWSKW</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pthh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YESS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka is a pirate captain whose greatest treasure is his crew, which is also his gay harem. People in this au can have magic if they are descended from or blessed by a kwami. Magicals are hated and feared by normal people, exacerbated by the "akuma" plague which turns people into violent killing machines. The plague was started by Gabriel, and the cure lies with his son, Adrien. Gabriel tries to have him 'lost at sea' but Luka is the one who finds him. Adrien falls in love with Luka...and his dick. Kagami is dating Auroae because they both have weather powers, and has a rival pirate crew and is constantly trying to steal Luka's crew for herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can I put it in about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that good or does it need editing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's good!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Short, simple, mentions Lukas dick, it's perfect</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami's lesbian crew isn't mentioned hold on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IKBFJF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>perfect. Especially since it mentions Luka's dick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the gang's rivals includes a Lesbian ship run by Kagami and Aurore (Ft. Chloe)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I like how there is literally an evil magical mad man, and the most conflict is "the Gay crew vs the lesbian crew"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the evil magical mad man doesn't even know where the artifact is so thERE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean...should we...make the girls part of her crew? I feel like that might break up some of the ship dynamic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette is needed on Luka's crew</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man needs pants</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe can join the gang once she's been redeemed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And also have her image of Adrien shattered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean, were already using redeemed Chloe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>her image is pretty shattered when she walks in on him and Luka with Adrien screaming "YES MORE!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami wants to steal Luka's crew, but she only wants the girls-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chloe is literally sailing around to save Sabrina soooo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean I'd assume Kagami would also want Nathaniel too, bc he's op and Marinette probably wouldn't leave without him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'll tolerate nathaniel if it means she gets marinette</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tries to get marinette by flirting with her and marinette just responds "I'm aromantic fucker."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami: NO! My one weakness</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka's bed is never empty, even if he's not in it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: Walks in Why are you all in here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: Smells nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sounds about right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien has a nightmare and Luka has already gotten up, but Nathaniel is still there because he's always damn tired from creating shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nath tries to comfort him but Adrien wants Luka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: Smacks NOT YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Ow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: WHO SUMMONED ME? WHO HURT YOU?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overprotective sister mode</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one except Adrien is phased by nudeness on this ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>even the girls will say "fuck it's too hot for clothes" some days</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien is dying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami coincidentally attacks on one of those days and is taken pretty off guard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami gets MAD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami: YOU HAVE THE BEST TAILOR IN THE WORLD AND YOU ARE GOING ABOUT NAKED?!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: It's hot out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami, smashing stuff: IF YOU'RE NOT USING HER GIVE HER TO ME-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien.exe has stopped working and is just sitting in the corner</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They crew gets Ivan to man handle him so they can take his clothes before he over heats</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pthh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just hold up up by his wrists over the deck so his feet can't touch the ground and steals his clothes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: luKAAAAAAAAAAAAA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: JUST GO WITH IT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurora: why are they naked? Should WE be naked?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami: Preferably in my bed later but not now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Important ship life question!! Who cooks???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami: They're vulnerable</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean Alya and Marinette's parents are cooks/bakers so them? Maybe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not marinette she has too many talents already</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ewsolfed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami thinks them being naked is too strange to be normal, and assumes its a trap so she doesn't attack them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya is in charge of the galley and food related supplies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>galley?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it;s what you call a mess\kitchen area on a ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ah nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"DORM CHEF DORM CHEF DORM CHEF" - Rose when she first joins</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sounds shout right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>w</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another note: Stealing food on a ship has been historically been punishable by severe beating, if not outright death</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KJBFJWDWKJBD DAMN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juleka, when Rose first joins: gay panic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette and Nathaniel + the couples are the only ones allowed to steal food from each other</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You eat at meal times and poo if you get hungry at other times</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Snek isn't here to make the joke, there beaten by Lukas dick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You're out at sea without land for WEEKS at a time, if not months, you don't know when you'll get more food. Food is a tightly controlled resource</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makes sense</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could share from their own plates, but even entering the hold without permission is frowned upon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka doesn't have a problem with his crew doing that, they know the rules and why they're there, but Adrien might have to be warned at first</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila: Sneaks into hold</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: suddenly appears with a lamp You shouldn't do that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila: whAT THE FUCK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being from a rich family he's probably not used to controlled meals</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel is an asshole tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien might have been kept on "diets"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>valid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel: Adrien this is for your own safety </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: You're locking me in a dark room with no human interaction besides you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel: Shush</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila is new to the ship, just a bit before Adrien, and in the past she has been able to get away with doing what she wants</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when she gets caught she tries to lie her way out of it, but Luka has to put his foot down and have her lashed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point he doesn't know she's a traitor, so she only gets like five and he's not happy about it, but food is serious business</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's also a moment that makes Adrien wary of him, but after some explaining and living on the ship for a while he understands</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god what happens when she's revealed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: sighs I don't wanna sound like a stereotype....But you're walking the plank</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>loose lips sink ships, after all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>which is ANOTHER reason Adrien is confined to the ship for a long time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but you know what I said more sex less plot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien wants to talk to Luka about something, and Luka has said it's ok to walk in whenever so he does</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka is getting his dick sucked by marc and nathaniel at the same time, Adrien stammers out an apology and tries to leave but Luka is like no man it's cool what do you need?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm sorry I keep only using them asdasd we have like five other guys and it;s always the favorites</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MarcNathLuakdrien is the OTP</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nah fam we're all the same</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first couple weeks Adrien not going to be able to look anyone in the eye</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yup</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also eliminates the need for them to buy weapons bc he can just make them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg: Tikki your kid is destroying things,what the fuck?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he got transported to canon and Nino asked him to make headphones would he be able to do it tho??? Bc he has no idea what they are and how to make them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette mid battle: what do you think they do when were away? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: probably Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc and Nath: fuxking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is the requirement for him making stuff-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>UJFKBVE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess he has to KNOW what he's creating</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sex is an act of creation, thus, could ramp up "creation energy" for him to use</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino: shit i broke my glasses Turns to Nathaniel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: sighs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So unless someone told him what headphones WERE he'd just make headphones that don't do anything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JHWBKFWNKF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heuriufyd</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but if you guys want to fo this you know that makes his backstory pre Luka even more tragic right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ohhhhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YUP</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>o</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OH NO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHY DO WE DO THIS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SIN! WHY!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TO OUR CHILDREN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just pointing out plot holes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I THOUGHT THIS WAS GONNA BE A LIGHTHEARTED AU AAAAAAAA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have a fix!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>o h?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IT STARTED WITH A SEX JOKE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not a plot hole, it's a TERRIBLE TERRIBLE FACT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't need to have sex to create things, but as a well of creation energy he is hornier than a normal person</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>^^^^^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'll take that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>marinette is exempt because she is a direct child instead of just blessed? Or something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So his body is trying to create something from the act</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fee like that should work the other way round?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, they're siblings aren't they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just say trauma activates it-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, directly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari, through possession threesome shenanigans</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>UHKJDWFJUK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>well, just because you are aro or ace doesn't mean you don't have a sex drive, you're just not attracted to anyone. Though zero sex drive people do exist</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like anything, it's a spectrum</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.seems legit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oo nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette insists on Nathaniel sharing a room with her on the ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regrets it later in the middle of the night</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ufghcucugc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki: CHILDREN! WHY!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The "creation energy from sex" thing actually makes more sense if mari is pure aro ace</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but...poor nathaniel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, leaving the room:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: Where are you going?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: To get Luka's D Leaves</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>well we did say everyone was abused in some way before Luka found them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Marinette had a good life, didn't she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>she was just worried bout her brother</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So because Mari is the aspect of fortune not creation, sh has no physical interest in....creating</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could also lead into Luka never letting him leave the ship and giving him his own personal body guard, because if Luka has something to say about it, Nathaniel is NEVER going back to that life</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Accepted!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MMMMMM Accepted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>^^^^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tailoring skill is just that, a skill she developed on her own</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg: Wow she really does take after you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki: ??? She's my fortune not my creation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow this fits perfectly into Nath and Mari being twins in this AU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So are sabine and tom Nath's parents now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So does Plagg have another kid out there representing misfortune?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let's be honest,there EVERYONE parents</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>uhhh basically</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean biologically-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>if they're twins?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>in this AU i guess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stan Marc as a destruction affiliation but you all knew that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone: How can he be your kid??? He looks nothing like you guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine and Tom: Sweats nervously in the kids being related to a god</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Marc is misfortune? I can get behind that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean his reversion is literally him using magic to fuck people over sooo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg: I sense chaotic energy. I'm blessing him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't mess with marinette because he's A. only blessed and B. His power is something active and not passive like hers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oooo nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>difference between being blessed and being related</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's also been nose out for Nathaniel since they met because of the whole opposites attract thing. Adrien had a small crush on marinette at first, but it was quickly overshadowed by Luka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're good friends though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc, using his power to mess with an asshole in a town: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: Wow you really out here using your blessing from Plagg, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, clinging to his arm: mhm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: I don't wanna hear anything, Mr and Mrs RELATED TO TIKKI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Mari is just supper lucky, which effects her allies by affiliation (something good happening for them is good for her after all) while Marc actively curses others with misfortune</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>amazing and accepted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg is Cat dad, adopting all the chaotic kids</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanna know the order of the kids joining the ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Juleka and Luka joined first and Lila and Adrien joined last but I wanna know the rest of the class</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jhgdsebgskjed accurate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmmm What about...someone not on the ship being a Plagg kid?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who's a random lesser known character?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I actually don't carfe about people not on the ship now that I think about it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FKJEFE all of us basically</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette joins 3rd so her luck just so happens to bring in muLTIPLE PEOPLE ALL BLESSED BY OR RELATED TO THE GODS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the third CatKid is one of Kagamis army of aLesbians?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:thinking:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reason Luka finds all these people is because of Marinette's luck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix just shows up one. Day because "future said too"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which means that other than Juleka, Nathaniel and Marinette are the first members of his crew</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did Marc come aboard, and when?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>later, they find him in a small port tavern fixing gambling games in favor of the house</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think Kim and Ivan are early additions too, big strong boys to help run the ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epic. Did Max come through a portal by acident at one point and just decided to stay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Luka realizes he needs people to fill a certain role on his ship, he just happens to find people who need saving with that exact skill set</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait,,we are missing someone important</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What about, ,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MARKOV?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first ship was WAY smaller, but as the crew out grew that ship they worked together to steal a bigger one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's a parot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gotta have a parrot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LMAO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max: So this is my parrot, Markov!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markov: PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT WORK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max: ...Ignore that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omfg</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(also if we made him human he would join Luka's harem and Markov is a literal baby I gotta draw the line somewhere)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>^^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>guys I already feel guilty giving these kids such an active sex life at 16-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Age them up-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woah- they're how old?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but you know what? This is an EXTREME AU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IVE been imaging them at like their 20s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Early</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was picturing like around 18ish</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I;m making it so powers don't even start to manifest until after 16, so everyone in Luka's crew is AT LEAST 19 or older</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean back then, 16 was like,,,,, old enough to get married right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>^^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok thanks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all the other aus they're only in high school guys did you not realize-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Different lime period, different rules</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, 16 years old: Look, I can make a butterfly out of my hands! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Guy in the street: Oh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>16 was the highest canon age I could find for the show sakdjfhsd f was I the only one conflicted this entire time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I always thought they were just older in this AU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm having a CRISIS here guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RIPPPPPPP</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what about the other aus?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assholes, seeing Nathaniel genuinely happy he has powers: I'm about to end this child whole career</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DID YOU GUYS NOT NOTICE?!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nooOOOOO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>damn I really have just been aging them up in my own mind this entire server esugdjnsedk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I JUST THOUGHT WE WEREN"T TALKING ABOUT IT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THEY JUST ALWAYS SEEMED LIKE THEY ACTED 18 TO ME</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OR OLDER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YEAH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean we said they were early twenties in drama for cash?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BUT THE REST THEY'RE 16 OH GODDDDD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You've started a crisis Sin-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>cries in zombie nathaniel au DID YOU NOT KNOOOW</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Old enough to fight a magical terrorist old enough to fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omfg</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm dying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fbi: kicks down door</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc) PLEASE tell me I'm not the only one who was full aware everyone was like 16 in most of these aus. Please</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I need back up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean I was aware</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okokok lemme check something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>please tell me at least one other person was low key dying of guilt but just going with it because everyone else was happy-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, I just wasn't questioning it</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sin continues to have a crisis, and puts her foot down making Present Day in this AU have everyone be in their early 20's</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wanna go back to fun pirate Au now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka has a tasteful beard now fight me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it's in the general too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has a goatee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka can have a beard when he grows eye lashes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hshsjskjxjd</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien has to shave, but noticedasjd KHSKDBJ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wheeze</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>W H E E Z E</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jfwkjf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien, shaving with Cataclysm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omfg</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean I would</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien notices that the more he has sex with Luka, the less he needs to shave. He notices Nathaniel never has to shave and asks him what's up wit that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CATACLYSM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: Bandaging his chin  why would you do that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nath: Didn't you know? Bottoms can't grow facial hair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>UJJKF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So THATS how I escape having to shave</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DHSJSKCHVUSJS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nath is messing with him, it's due to a reduced variety in diet he's kinda malnourished so hair grows less\slower</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari: EAT DANG IT </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Marinette stop shoving food in my mouth!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari: YOURE NOT GETTING MALNOURISHED ON MY WATCH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel is similarly affected from all the things they make him create OR since he's a creation aspect he can just choose not to "create" facial hair because shaving is annoying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mood</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is bullshit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>become the child of a god if you don't like shaving</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>#DownWithTikkiPrivlage</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>being well groomed on the ship is strictly enforced because lice is a hecking problem on poorly run ships</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makes sense</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka's crew is the envy of all the other crews, thanks to nathaniel they have an unlimited supply of soap, and they can boil the salt out of ocean water to get water to wash with (though it's not drinkable) so his crew is not only well dressed, they're CLEAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka's crew is rumored to all be like, succubi or something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is it rumours if it's true?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>because obviously all these attractive, clean people MUST be supernatural</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean, there not WRONG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the legend of the Siren exists because Luka's crew is musically oriented and people keep getting "seduced" by all these clean people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that's how Marc joined the team</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like, historically, I'm pretty sure that was a huge beef the English had with vikings</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viking men well clean and well groomed, so English women would fall for them and leave their english husbands who literally shit in their own beds and lay in it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omg I don't blame the women</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.......My people were disgusting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hecking weere</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I denounce England, I'm Scottish now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the only reason the English historically conquered anything was because they were so filthy and disease ridden, after a while of contact the opposite side would some down with all these new diseases they never had before and die out so the english could roll over them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean, make it work for you I suppose?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeesh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So basically my entire country was a walking plague of death</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am so sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The British get dibs on Plagg</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know I'm off topic here but I get mad when people are like "The english's superior fighting forces" no. The English sucked at war, but they were great disease carriers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's ours now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm sorry for low key insulting your nationality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but historical english hissss</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ANYWAY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of historical, fruits were pretty exotic goods way back when</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it's come to my attention that if theirs another Plagg kid on Kagamis lesbian boat, all children of destruction are gay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exoctic things like bananas, mangos, coconuts ect were things only the rich had, peasants might not even know those things existed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which, considering nothing would be...created, kinda makes sense?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fruit is also VITAL for fending off Scurvy, that legendary pirate affliction</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sooo they need fruit,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien holding a banana: I'm about to blow your freaking minds</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka's crew is very lucky. Thanks to Rose and her plant powers, they have strawberries</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Go Rose</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ROSE IS A WALKING PUN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank you Mari metaphysical D20</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SHE HAS PLANT POWERS AND HER NAME IS ROSE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God damn it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHOOP</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They can't have too many plants because potable water needs to be reserved for drinking but they do have more than a normal ship because rose can make them grow more with less</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway what I'm getting at is Adrien never knew getting fed could be sexy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what's Gabriel been up too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>not getting laid next question</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bhhahahah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So in our quest to make everything Gay In this Au, Nathalie was having an affair with Emile because fuck Gabe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she's just playing along waiting for Gabe to fuck up so she can feed him to a sentimonster</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Softly but with feeling</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yessss you go girl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel: so what have you been doing Nathalie?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathalie, under her breath: imaging your death...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel: what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathalie: what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epsilon02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the record @Sinnamon Troll💖 I do think you mentioned them being 16+ in the initial tumblr post</span>
</p><p>
  <span>also this channel has been active for less than a day and it already has about 1000 messages</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YESSSS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yup</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epsilon02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I cant decide whether to be impressed or terrified</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never under estimate the power of Gay pirates</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epsilon02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>this discord is too powerful</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terrified there is so much angst</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially surrounding Nath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>angst angst angst</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>angst anGST ANGST</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I've been trying to do laundry for the past 2 hours but I kept getting distracted by these channel and I JUST finished</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epsilon02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think we should make the miraculous of therapy (disregarding the -ion rule) and just give it to Nath at this point</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I need to finish a rough draft for a fic and yet here I am</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epsilon02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I need to do homework</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mood</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Akumatization plague that drives people mad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Gabriel killed Emile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Sabrina is infected and has lost her mind to the Akuma</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Gabriel attempted to set up Adriens death</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Nathaniel ENTIRE FUCKING BACKSTORY </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And more</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RIPPPPP</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RIP</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also Luka has a harem</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THIS WAS A SEX JOKE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's not angst Vee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a blessing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BUT WE ARE TOO POWERFUL</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epsilon02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>we need to balance it out somehow!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SNEK HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zombie!Nathaniel: I have a three person harem</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pirate!Luka with all the boys of the class: get on my level</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>THEY'RE BOTH ANGSTY AUS WITH HAREMS I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epsilon02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>how big is zombie!nath's harem at this point?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha! With angsty Naths in them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc Luka Marin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and Marinette</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coolio</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>....silver lining, with Marc at least Adrien has ONE good family member</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epsilon02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg: fuck Gabriel, I'm you dad now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh my god, Plagg is Kwami batman</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pirate!Chloe getting sent to Canon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P!Chloe: crying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabrina: ???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P!Chloe: Grabs onto her I'M SORRY I'LL NEVER DISREGARD YOU AGAIN PLS DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epsilon02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yes!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>omg</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaaand you made it sad again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kudos</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>uwu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Canon!Chloe: well, I use the power of the bee miraculous, which grants me the power to paralyse my enemies </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pirate!Chloe: oh you mean like this freezes Lila </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Canon!Chloe: you just have to say that your fine, but your not actually fine-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pirate!Chloe: ayyyy adrien how's Luka treating you in this universe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: ???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh my god yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: Wow I'm so in love with Ladybug Shows her picture</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pirate!Chloe: You like Marinette?? Isn't she aro ace??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya: nah, she wants to get with Adrien</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P!Chloe: this is clearly the darkest timeline</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya: marinette has had several guys cursh on her, Nino, Luka, Nathaniel-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P!Chloe: Her twin???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath- Wiat, me and Marc are still dating right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P!Marc- oh ya, but we also have fun with Luka if you know what I mean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath- w-what</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imagine pirate Chloe's reaction to finding out Lesbian pirate Queen Kagami, was interested in Adrien</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>UJBFFKJFK</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P!Chloe- I THOUGHT YOU WERE LESBIAN?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami- Huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P!Chloe: but,,, gay,,, icon,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I caught up on the chat and do I need to temp mute this channel so people can go be productive skdhfs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and so poor Snec can get caught up in their own au</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P!Chloe: the last thee years of my life were a lie....</span>
</p><p>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020<br/>@Sinnamon Troll💖 Luka's hair and beard.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>alright. I'm officially caught up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino needs more sex</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so does Ivan. Given Marc, Nath, and Adrien's asses a break</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino I can get behind (COUGHsnort) but Ivan strikes me as a one woman kind of man if he's with Mylene</span>
</p><p>
  <span>not saying he HASN'T gotten with Luka, but it's either rare or all in the past</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>G A Y  H A R E M</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>shit you're right have a nice day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max is even shorter than Nathaniel, how does that work</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivan's an exclusive bottom and smaller than Luka :wink:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JFJJR</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Max, I was trapped in a cellar for 5 years and I'm STILL taller than you, the fuck?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This AU literally started as a gay sex joke and evolved into the angstiest and simultaneously sexiest AU we have. How the F did this happen. This AU has more plot than 90% of the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>skjdfsdf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think zombie nath is the only exception</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>barely</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but the allure of "gay pirates" got us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You right you right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*gay pirate harem</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was nathaniel trapped that long without marinette finding him? Because you know she was looking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They probably shoved him onto a ship and took him somewhere </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette was stuck in her hometown for a couple months so she couldn't exactly follow the ship then she met Luka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could've been dropped off in a town, or just kept on the ship bc he's more valuable at sea than on land</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's super lucky though, if she wants it she'll find him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh fair :thinking: :thinking:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'd say they had him for only a year, maybe two if we want to stretch it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>^^^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: Gets ship :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and can we make Nino's power Bubbles again? I like that better than Shellter. more useful too unless he can encase the entire boat in a shield during a canon fight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let's stretch for that delicious angst</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am fine with Bubbler</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmmm he can, but he passes out for two days after</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc) Bubbles but he can control how hard it is to break</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bubbles it is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The harder and larger it is, the more energy it uses</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can also use the bubbles to clean them and their messes up, negating the need for Nathaniel to constantly create soap</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hehehehe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ooo nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin Is laughing and that worries me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did bubbles exist in this time period or does everyone think Nino created a new element</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you didn't see the "harder and longer" comment?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the communal showers, the guys are all expected to 'drop the soap'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ohhhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm blind</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They almost lost Kim once, because he fell in love with a mermaid (Ondine) but she just wanted to drown him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RIPPPPP</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Siren!ondine?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>H a h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka has a talk to him about see kim this is why you should stick to dick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fun fact, the myth of syrens came from sailors hearing seals whistle/sing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh, the more you know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selkies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oo coolp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>are a thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plot twist</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but what about docking offshore an unihabited tropical island for some land time where they don't have to worry about being caught by the navy in port?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They do some foraging for fruits and MEAT and have a beach day\ week</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as to Nino's powers, we could have him be an actual former akuma who Adrien accidentally purified. That's how Nino got his powers and how Gabriel discover Adrien was the Cure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:00000 to both</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So nino and adrien join together?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or Adrien joined as normal, and the crew run into FeralNino later?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, to Adrien: I love it when we find little islands like this. I actually get to leave the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>also. The term "Matey" has historical context in government funded pirates. They were well paid, allowed to gay marry (hence mates), and if one died, the other got their partner's shares. So they were gay, married, well paid, and had health/life insurance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: We get to leave the ship?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I like them finding nino later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino was a village boy who Adrien snuck out to see</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino got infected and Adrien cured him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino joined the ship after Adrien got sent back to the prison thing-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:00</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>expecially if Luka gives Nino dick before he'll give it to Adrien</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and Adrien is over here like EXCUSE ME</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So does Emilie still get Gabriel shanked, because you know, we need the angst</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino: Sorry, this dick is like a drug</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah, rip</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emilie: Look I can cure people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel: Cocks gun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean, basically</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino: He's got a foot of fat cock. I ain't giving that up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Months later, when Adrien's experienced it himself: Nino. I forgive you. I understand now and have seen the light</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>everyone's blasé about sex on the ship. Adrien first sees Luka on the ship as he's fucking Nino, who's being blown by Kim</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: Damn, we can buy meat at the next town, but we don't have money</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Oh I got this Makes coins</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: NATHANIEL THAT'S ECONOMIC INFLATION YOU CAN'T DO THAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xndjjrkr</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just send Mari to gamble with people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pool Shark Mari</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Problem solved</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Send Mari and Marc as a duo so Marinette can up their luck and Marc can lower the opponents</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This sounds like a video game strategy fjdjjr</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pthh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Economic inflation is a myth created by the rich to make the poor think they don't deserve more money</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened to taking a break</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>create away nathaniel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snec came back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wrote one (1) more statement of the chapter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari and Marc come back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari: We're back!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: We got 1,000 gold coins and a pub</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: A pub?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Yes. They bet the entire pub in one game hands over deed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: great. Time to use it for both business and charity</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I need to GO though and I am mildly concerned at how much I will come back to lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwami, Blesses children with magic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Children, uses power to gamble</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwami, surprised pikachu face</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao rip</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg encourages it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg is best Cat dad how dare you, he would never support gambling...while Tikki is within earshot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If I wasn't worried about it being NSFW&lt; I'd probably post some things here for the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm kind of curious now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark it spoiler?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nah. another server I'm on specifically for NSFW stuff had a scare with an underaged 15 year old trying to share nudes to "inspire" NSFW stories</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>D:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so I'm leary of sharing NSFW stuff on a server without adequate warnings and shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gross</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phones got banned in class in my school bc an eighth grader was passing around nudes of his ex-girlfriend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fair enough</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're both eighth graders I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait what</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fuck, why!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's why phones are banned in my school </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idk he was upset she broke with him is what the other kids told me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have no words</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hey because I KNOW there are minors in here I'm going to say no pictures of hard core lewds</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>anyways. if anyone WANTS to know the NSFW thing, DM me for it, but be warned, there's nudity</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'll even make that a rule, we can talk about it all you want, but no pics</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coolio</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Put it in about so new people know about it if it's not already in there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>alright. @Gay Pumkin (Shadow) has seen the NSFW thing I was thinking of. He can share his thoughts on it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have seen the Light, Luka is a king and should be given all</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O h</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh oh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ah fuck it curiosity killed the cat and I have no impulse control</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dm me that pic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and then slap me to make me leave and be productive</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'll do it</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>The picture in question was of a penis Sin is not entirely convinced was naturally grown. The thing was like, as long as Sin's forearm. Sin thinks Luka's dick should be a tad smaller so he doesn't like, kill somebody. Bigger is not always better kids.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah I'm saying for Max's own safety he's either exempt from the harem or he doesn't bottom because JESUS that thing would kill him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what a way to go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>or make him addicted like everyone else</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max can be Aro Ace buddy's with Mari</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know what? They're all magic. They can take it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Godly favoritism\heritage perks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So now you know what we mean by Luka's H U N G</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh thank our Lord and saviour Sass for the gift that is Lukas penis</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the rest of him I guess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@Gay Pumkin (Shadow) @Sinnamon Troll💖 fun fact: The guy in that is French too. :wink:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My god it is Luka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what I'm hearing is. I should go to to France</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanna go to, but maybe we should wait til after the revolution. France is about due for another</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it's been 6 minutes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah but what if the revolution is over that monster, we wanna be on the winning side</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It needs its own zip code</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snek, it needs two, let's be realistic here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>well it needs 2 hands to be sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone is going to look through this chat history and think "the fuck are they talking about"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yup</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You must be so confused Vee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yup</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our thirst is justified I swear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lol okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok I'm drawing the line there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, SIN are you still there? Go be productive</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's off being productive, but if you want, I'll share her reaction to the thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most guys have trouble getting someone to fuck, Luka has a hard time keeping them off his dick, particularly when he needs a rest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: morning Luka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: morning Ma- seriously again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: Damnit Marc. I just finished satisfying Nino, Adrien, and Ivan. I'm spent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: I can help fix that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel can use creation magic to fuel the sex magic that makes creation magic. a bit like an electric car with regenerative brakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel like this Au went from, "Luka has a harem" too "Luka can't escape"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka has a harem he can't escape</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka finally managed to tell some of the guys no so he can rest. Once he says no, they back off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A PanDemic Child02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette and Nathaniel's arc over the course of the story is marinette learning  that Nathaniel can be alone and protect himself without a bodyguard, and Nathaniel learn how to deal with his PTSD  from the two years of imprisonment and abuse, making them both stronger and more in tune with each other by the final battle with Gabriel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ironically, Luka's dick is a big therapy tool for Nathaniel since he learns to not hate sex and that it can be for pleasure too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yall,,,, what does Nathaniel look like in this au?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A PanDemic Child02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'd imagine that he has some scars (not as much as zombie Nathaniel but some) from the punishment he got while he was imprisoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truw, would he have the same hairstyle?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A PanDemic Child02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I personally like Nathaniel with a pony tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh! Ya that's cool,,,, you are giving me ideas,,,, Thanks! I'll be back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A PanDemic Child02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your welcome</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I like the idea of him with a ponytail</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I agree with pony tail Nathaniel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I love how, overnight, this became everyone's favorite AU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The allure of gay pirates is real</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:thumbsup_tone1:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that's how a literal joke became a beloved story</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just saying, if there is a patron kwami of fornification in this AU, Luka's ship and crew are highly blessed by this kwami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have favor from the other kwami gods already from being blessed and descendants, but this new kwami (Dicc? Can we call them Dicc-) is basically their personal protector now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don't know it, but they are literally invincible</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of the power of Dicc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was gonna say, they can do both, sell condoms for profit and give them away for free. Give them for free in brothels and bars (like the bar they now own I mentioned once and no one commented on), and sell them to the public in general stores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they own a bar, who runs it? Do they just leave it under the old management and collect dues?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they sell them in general stores, they would have to be very, very cheap for the poor (the class who needs birthcontrol the most) to have access to them. I'm mildly concerned that even then no one will want them if they arn't free because even today people will be like "well we've been fine so far"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but you know what I'm thinking too deep again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I imagine they let the old crew run it, with a few new, more liberal rules, like the free condoms thing,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and the great thing abouthaving Nathaniel there is Luka can now have a condom that fits</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Has he ever done a girl before in this AU? Is he even interested?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but a condom is hepful even during gay sex since it prevents the spread of disease</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and I want to go out on a limb and imagine that everyone else likes them because liquid dripping out of your ass is not comfortable or fun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that too. makes cleanup easier as well</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, I love the idea that the crew is now blessed by a Kwami named Dicc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who is Dicc, what are they the Kwami of, and how does it affect the crew?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Kwami of Fornication</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want to say protected from disease, but tbh STDs don't just happen you have to get it from someone else, and if they're not sleeping around outside the ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So mostly like, a general protection? If Dicc sees a navy ship heading for them they will alter the currents or wind to give Luka's ship time to move on without ever crossing paths</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The people who are after nathaniel (and other various members of the crew) always just miss finding them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila, who has been successfully using her powers and lies for years gets caught in like, two weeks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone thinks this is because of Marintte's luck power, and some of it is! but not everything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and of course, the blessing of endless sexual stamina</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Alix wasn't already Nath's best friend in this au, her telling him how to invent condoms cements it. He hasn't been this clean in years</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka gives him a facial to tease him about it and Nathaniel wont even talk to him for a solid week</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everytime Luka tries to cozy up to him, Nathaniel finds Adrien to shove at him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are you sure you're not the thirsty one? You keep setting them up for endless orgies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isn't that what you wanted for this au?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm just trying to deliver</span>
</p><p>
  <span>because I am 100% content to go back to the plot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>they're set up enough for now. Now. Now we plot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;8D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, an aside. Poor Nino gets the least sex of any of them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's over shadowed by Adrien. Rip</span>
</p><p>
  <span>assuming he joins after because Adrien cured him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka has favorites</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of favorites, if the Kwamis are gods, do they have temples?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other than dreams, temples are a place where kwami\gods can concentrate their powers and appear before people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being a god of destruction and misfortune, Plagg actually doesn't have many temples because people want to avoid that. but being blessed\plagg kid (forgot which one. My memory is shit) Marc knows where one is and visits if they make port in that town, passing his bodyguard duties to someone else for that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien goes with him just to get off the ship, everyone else is doing business things and he wants to do something fun, and they get to this little shrine tucked out of sight not far outside town</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and Plagg actually shows up like "hi kid guess who your grandaddy is" to adrien</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: omg I'm an uncle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but Plagg tells Adrien that he should "hurry up and do something about that plague, it's killing all the good cheese makers"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg clearly has his priorities straight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all of this to pan out, Gabriel or his thugs actually need to find Adrien at some point</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>this is how Adrien finds out for himself that he can cure the plague. Because Plagg opened his mouth. He just thought it wore off on Nino</span>
</p><p>
  <span>because Adrien is oblivious</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agreed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also I'm assuming Lila has been kicked of the ship by now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't necessarily kicked off. On shore leave, she got herself in trouble and is now in Jail awaiting a trial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Gabriel recruits Lila to track down the second chance and get her revenge for "abandoning" her, and to bring him Adrien?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.... no, I was gonna have her hanged for witchcraft (fear of magicals, remember)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, yeah that's way better</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess it doesn't make sense lore wise for her NOT to be immediately killed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>question. Were witches hanged, guillotined or burned at the stake in France?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One sec</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm finding reports of all 3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, varies from town to town?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most seem to have been burned at the stake though. Welp. Time to burn Lila</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fun fact: No one was burned to death during the Salem Witch Trials in America. Most were hanged or crushed to death. Burning was a strictly European thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>here. One of the last people to be executed for witchcraft in France was in 1745, and he was burned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bertrand_Guilladot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So do the crew know she's been burned, or is it a "she got caught, she's almost definitely dead"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I assume they have no idea until they see her on the stake about to be burned on their way back to the ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: Hey, that looks like Lila!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila: Help me you morons!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Nope must be a doppelganger insert sadistic smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc had enough of her shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean fair enough</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@Sinnamon Troll💖 We killed off Lila</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We regret nothing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good job everyone!! :clap:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila's never been a major threat in this one because she never fucked with the harem dynamics. just petty shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Lila was the only one caught, and Marc hated her, the same Marc with power over misfortune, Hmmmmm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmmm:thinking:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very Interesting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Welp, nothing going on here, sure it just a coincidence</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Totally</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: Marc, did you curse Lila?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc, stabbing a Lila wanted poster: why would you think that? I loved Lila</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: Is he lying I can't tell-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Marc learns that Adrien is a Plagg kid, he keeps trying to teach him things</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: If you learn nothing else from me, there is one crucial aspect of being a plagg kid you HAVE to know: How to mess with people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now this is some good fuckin au</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien doesn't want to cause problems for anyone, so it takes more than a few failed attempts to do something that inconveniences someone, but when it DOES work, Marc gets blamed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc is so proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Messing with people isn't necessarily harming or inconveniencing them, it's confusing them in some way. Making them second guess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making them hesitate and go- wait a minute-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fully support chaotic uncle Marc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiki kids on the other hand, are very straight forward an value truth and transparency</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's why Nath and Marc are awesome in this au</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc and Marinette, both trying to help Adrien catch Luka's eye, have very different advice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>eventually, when he's not bouncing on Luka's lap, he's a cynical chaotic ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so both goals were accomplished</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien's chaos manifests in puns. They make people pause and think, and defy their expectations of a 'normal' conversation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien becomes more chaotic (arguably more so then Marc) and Adrien gets with Luka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>they BOTH do The Cat Thing where they look someone dead in the eye and casually push their drink off a table</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone: Adrien, you're the only one who understands me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: Yea, but that doesn't mean I care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BWHAHAHAHA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien eventually gets a small army of cats to praise him as the supreme ruler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc wipes a tear from his eye. He's so proud seeing the chaos take root</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha, Marc is the big brother</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know we said we were replacing ship cats with chickens, but they could have at least one ship cat to hunt mice. Sure, chickens will eat mice if they find them but they don't actively hunt for them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out on the town</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some one: Hear Ye! Hear Ye! A new declaration from the King!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Is that the voice in my head that tells me to kill and kill again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien, deadpan: No. Satan's voice is lower, and he has an English accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coolio</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc) HA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The "doesn't mean I care" comment comes from Salem the cat from Sabrina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The "English Accent" comment comes from a season 5 episode of Daria</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>approved</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just want them to have like, an instagram or vine following</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So everything we said still stands, except there's also modern tech?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>instead of the navy they're running from like, the government in general for being magicals</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila is still burned,,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of "The real housewives of LA", it's an instagram account "The Gay Pirates of Bullshit"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since gods and magic are proven to exist, temples and such still exist</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The politics surrounding being magic would probably be similar to how things work in Xmen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just want Adrien to send Gabriel a snap chat of him sitting on Luka's lap like "I have a new daddy now :wink: "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pthhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as to the evolution vs science argument (because kwamis, right?), the gods created life, and life then evolved. speaking of that, there's a legit scientific theory that a god created the first organisms and everything just evolved from that. We don't know how life started on Earth, only how it evolved</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sorry. did I veer off too much into logic?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they have an active insta\youtube following and Gabriel\the government STILL can't find them it gets funnier</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can't say anything about being too logical with how much I try to over think these things lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami's crew trades insults with them in the comments</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LesbianDragon: your all terrible at your jobs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BigdickBee: You're* lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh something like, "Anaconda12"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, big dick Bee was Luka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YES SORRY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought iI was Chloe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just REALLY love that meme</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes me laugh every time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean fair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As funny as modern au would be, aesthetically does this work better as historical? Thinking about people with the plague and Adrien being a cure, the word would get out faster in modern au, but they would also overall be in more danger in a modern au</span>
</p><p>
  <span>because of things like facial recognition and cameras</span>
</p><p>
  <span>satellites</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As funny as Modern Au would be, I do think historical works better</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And @Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc) going back to what you said earlier, Kim gets a lot of ass because Max keeps bribing him to 'maintenance' nathaniel so Nath can make him things</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka's screen name: myanacondadont</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm totally calling it that now. Maintenance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agreed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So just so we're all on the same page, we're continuing with Historical right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah, modern au was funny though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>^^^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>why not a blend of both and call it all steampunk pirates?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>does this mean they have an air ship and not a sea ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>aw</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>because walking the plank then means certain death</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what if someone clumsily falls over?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>coughmarinettecough</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ah I see</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there's technology, but it's not a focus for the world</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought you meant like, they would survive being tossed off the airship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus this is luck boost Mari, she'd probably fall on top of another air ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>computers in this world look like typewriters attached to CRT monitors</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Airships exist, but they're too small for a large crew to live on, and really only the government has them. They're a threat to the ship, but the crew doesn't have one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;and the government still can't find them, even with airships</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Due to Marinette's luck and Dicc's blessing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>other pirates...are less lucky</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to send a Airship after Kagami would be a death wish</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>small scout ships can find their slower, sea ships and zip back to command to give a way their location</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only because of the weather powers, it's actually why there are so few pirates in this au besides those two. Most others have been captured and people are too scared to try and build new crews</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020<br/>steampunk PC. This is how they taunt everyone on the internet</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This implies electricity on the ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magic?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>other than lights, what other nice things do they have?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>showers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>water filtration</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>agreed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A coffee machine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max just portals them to a Starbucks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>aksjfdsdkf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc claims to have hidden a Hot tub on the ship, no one knows where it is, or if he's telling the truth or not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey I'd like to call ahead and order this coffee. Just leave it on the counter when you're done and give me a call"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barista: okaay....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien, chaotic little shit he is, says he's used it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still no one knows whether it exists or not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ten minutes late, a hole opens over the counter and a hand grabs the coffee, leaving money behind</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They claim it's for cats only</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOES it exist? Or is this Schrodinger's hot tub?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel has seen Marc using the hot tub bellow deck before, he looked away for a second and it disappeared with no trace it was ever there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most people think Alya was fucking with him, but no one knows for sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>if this was a movie, mentioning the hot tub would be a running gag, but it's never shown except for in an after the credits scene</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>^^^^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: I've been having Nathaniel make piles of gold coins for weeks now, and I've ALMOST got enough to fill the hot tub. Can't wait to bathe in all that sweet, sweet gold. I deserve it,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since he's not planing on spending any of the coins for personal gain, the wealth curse doesn't strike him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Makes sense</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus Marc's entire thing is destruction and misfortune, getting past a karmic curse is probably in his skill list</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he's had his bath, he uses the coins as slingshot ammo to shoot down pigeons (and seaguls) when they're close to land</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr pigeon is a cryptid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're having poultry tonight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Legend has it that sailors who harm pigeons will be attacked by him, and Marc is DETERMINED to fight a giant pigeon man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Mothman can meet me in the denny's parkinglot-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pretty much</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turn out the legend was just something Plagg stated to fuck with people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't tell Marc </span>
</p><p>
  <span>1) because he doesn't want to ruin his fun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2) for the Lolz</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino and Luka bond over a shared love of music</span>
</p><p>
  <span>together they invent a new genre of electronic punk music</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh my god this whole time I forgot Lukas thing was music</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SDJSFKJ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>well tbh, Luka was getting laid too often to think of music</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship has music nights</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>unless he suddenly bursts into song when he has an orgasm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh god :rofl:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All his sex talk is in song</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nooo you're killing me. I'm dying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>now I'm picturing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino: More. Almost there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: I'm about to WAKE ME UP INSIDE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino: Wow, when the other's said you were vocal in bed, this isn't what I was expecting...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pcnunhbuyvtbu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what I got from Daria is that Marc and Adrien shouldn't be allowed near microwaves</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is hilarious</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once word gets around that Adrien can cure people, does he get a religious following?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>his fan base from canon are his worshipers from this au</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole "savior" thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bonus: Plagg is having the time of his immortal life, because everyone thinks Adrien is a Tiki kid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*outside of the ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it's the greatest con one of his kids have ever pulled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amazing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know how pirate ships of the time has a statue on the bow, usually of a woman? or occasionally a metal spear for piercing other ships?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nautical figurehead (proper term) on Luka's ship is a giant metal dildo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm chuckling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Women are said to be bad luck on ships, because actually men couldn't keep their effing hands to themselves, since Luka's crew is half women and Kagami's ship is ALL women, how does that play out here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other people think that Kagami's ship especially is a "cursed" ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Luka's using his ship to fuck societal norms. both literally with the dick figurehead, and figuratively with the harem to monogamy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami just doesn't give a shit and thinks paying attention to superstitions makes you weak-minded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having a reputation is useful. Enemies giving up without a fight and stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting better trade deals and information because of who you are</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do they each have some sort of symbol\unique flag?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm not 100% but I think pirates had unique flags other than the jolly roger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pirate flags — commonly known as “Jolly Rogers" — were personal symbols unique to each pirate captain. Pirates often designed their own flags as a way of saying something about themselves"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok cool so Kagami has a chinese style dragon and like, lightning and swords</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka has....can we make it more classy that just a giant cock</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Snake for him and Juleka (assuming the have the same kwami parent) and the ying yang because he has both tiki AND a plagg kid (two when adrein shows up!) and that's some heavy bragging rights<br/>hmmm or maybe something with a snake and clock\hourglass?<br/>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020<br/>approved</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc was the one who put the idea in Lukas head I just know it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be even funnier if they had it actually made by someone, by hand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because then someone would have to make it, they would have to pay for it, and THEN they have to attach it to the ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which leaves them in port long enough to make the gossip mill start running about their "unique" cough "Mast"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*I know that's not what it's called</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The "Mast" Is a giant sculpture of Lukas penis</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shenanigans in the crows nest are expressly forbidden. Someone could fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone almost fell-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok I'm going to ask, who almost fell?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm letting someone else answer this one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it's always her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tales of the Kagami vs Luka rivalry start getting spread around as "The Gays vs The Lesbians"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean it is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This means Rose and Juleka have to switch ships</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nuuuu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka's already claimed them as part of his crew since the beginning, it's his SISTER (AND SISTER IN LAW)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mylene would stay because of Ivan, Marinette because of Nathaniel, and Alix would stay for the drama, but Juleka might get tired of always being in her brother's shadow (and being babied) and want some independence</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya, it's a toss up if she would stay or not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:0000</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IF she's looking for a relationship with Nino, it's in the very early stages</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would go to the ship with the most perks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she would probably go for the ship with the kids who are literally demigods</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, Chloe being on the other ship is a HUGE negative that I'm not sure "Lesbian orgy" can outweigh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>KJSDNGVRKJSI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami, Aurorae, and Chloe (maybe more? Background characters) fit the demigod\blessed category though Luka does have more of them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oooo neat!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc wants her to leave. Nino might cry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wait why does Marc want her to leave-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Marc very much so wants Nino to cry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>UJSDKBJGVSD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaos child</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He figures she'll come back eventually</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm getting Drama for cash flashbacks....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So if he can use her as a means to his own nefarious ends...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg must be so fucking proud of his chaos son</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is. The proudest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg @ baby Marc: I sense chaotic energy. I must bless him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg @ teenager Marc: No regrets</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wait was he blessed or an actual demi I don't remember-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>e h?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean we've been making dad jokes, should he be a Demi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is he just blessed or is Plagg one of his parents</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean I was thinking he was blessed :thinking:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know we...we could make....a percy jackson au with the kwamis as gods instead of the greek\roman pantheons</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>....I am ok with this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>: 0 0 0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yup</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I love the Percy Jackson series</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What do we call it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm on board for this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>how about we call it "Gods are assholes"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sounds about right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dsijkfs accurate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/10/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epic, I mean they are, even in Magnus Chase</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So in Pirates of the Caribbean there was this pirate council\town that held meetings every now and then. Do the gang ever stop by for political drama?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka gets summons to appear before the council because of Adrien</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The council actually wants to help him find akuma victims to cure them (though some are bastards and want to charge people for it)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's debate on whether such a young captain should have "control of the asset" leading to a huge pirate screaming match about freedom of persons</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's some who are like "Why the heck does Luka get all these powerful, useful people? We could spread them out among other crews and help everyone!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the other side is like "Yeah and if we force them we're no better than the government using slaves, which is why a ton of us are pirates to begin with: To get away from that shit"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Docking at the pirate town is actually a very profitable time for everyone, as they can openly trade their skills for coin or goods with other magicals</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max has a bunch of inventor buddies and they pretty much go nuts sharing and improving each other's inventions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of the inventors are allowed to be alone in that town. They MUST have a designated "handler" whose job is essentially to stand by and tell them no when they're like "I wonder if this is flammable"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose is Max's handler, because out of the crew she is the only one who wont be like "hell yeah do it" and Max and the others will listen to her because they feel bad when she cries if they hurt someone\break something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Due to the whole "hey slavery is bad you fucks" thing, but the other pirates wanting people from Luka's crew to join them, the gang receives many bribes when they visit the pirate towns</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>approved</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I only ever saw the LAST Pirates of the Caribbean movie, because my ex-bf was visiting with his new bf and wanted us all to go to the movies together, Was a double feature. I don't even remember what the second movie was, but I hated Dead Men Tell No Tales beginning to end</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person who gets the most bribes surprisingly isn't Nathaniel. Pretty much everyone has given up on wrestling him and Marinette away from Luka (except Kagami, who still wants Marinette only). It's Alya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good cooks are valuable ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention how useful her illusions can be</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has a good contender in Adrien when the word gets out what he can do among the ones who want to cure people for profit. Being a Plagg legacy is also some pretty heavy bragging rights</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want to cause drama and conflict within the crew</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel is jealous of Adrien when Luka starts paying more attention to him instead of Nathaniel, so Nath tries to 'sabotage' Adrien's flirting attempts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's being a petty brat and snaps out of it eventually, but until then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The funny part is he keep failing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka isn't attracted to women, so Nathaniel tells Adrien to try wearing a skirt\dress</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka thinks it's adorable</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I uh, can't really think of anything else? Except maybe Luka not liking a certain food, and Nath telling Adrien to give him some, but that's something that could easily backfire on him and he's trying to be subtle about this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@Sinnamon Troll💖 I like that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc helps him. Not because he wants Adrien not to be with Luka, but because drama. He also tells Adrien this is "training". You're not a proper Plagg kid, who's entire purpose in life is to mess with people, if you can't tell when someone else is messing with YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg, god of trolling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel starts to feel bad about trying to sabotage Adrien, so he tries to telling him something honestly helpful but Adrien is wary at this point and doesn't listen. Later, Adrien finds out it was good advice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he missed a bonding chance. Marc is laughing so hard he can't breathe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix, not a plagg kid but also a lover of trolling, uses her visions to help</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao riP</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This au is like that spice girls song that goes "If you want to be my lover, you gotta get with my friends"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I used to love that song</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I did too, it was so catchy, but now reading the lyrics as an adult it is SO OBVIOUSLY about sex I'm shocked it was allowed in schools</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's literally a line that says "Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"as for me, ha ha you'll see"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>they're talking about being sluts and like, go for it I guess but wow lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"slam your body down and wind it all around"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>freaky sluts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta slam"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Please help I'm laughing-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then perish</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>scenario where the people on the ship during the first year (Luka, Juleka, Rose, Marinette, more(?)) got sent to canon for a bit and it's just</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pirate!Marinette: Wow I love your outfit!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Canon!Marinette: Thanks!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Canon!Nathaniel: She designed it herself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P!Mari:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P!Mari: nATHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Tackle hugs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Canon!Nath: wha-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P!Mari: I"M SORRY I'M NEVER LETTING YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT AGAIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@The Youngest(TM) (UN) BWHAHAHAHA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So this is before they find him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>because if he's there too, the rest of the class will never let him live down his bicycle status</span>
</p><p>
  <span>maybe they get popped back to canon later on after Adrien joins</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila is in the class now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila: Cute Pirate Adrien!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: Move bitch I'm gay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/12/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akuma attacks </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P!Marinette: Oh don't worry we can fight! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P!Nathaniel: Yeah!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P!Mari: Oh not you, you're not leaving this room Runs out MARC KEEP AN EYE ON HIM</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P!Nath: Sputters YOU NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/12/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I'm Lowkey making an animatic for this AU so :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes: :eyes:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/12/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/12/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's bout Nath cause I was listening to a song and thought of him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/12/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also I'm like 90 percent sure imma hate it by the end bc my art style isn't that expressive</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/12/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long projects like comics and videos are a great way to improve your art!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but also, I'm scared because I know you're going to hurt us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's about Nathaniel" well shit all my angst is coming back to bite me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/12/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlti8Q-gU-Q</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YouTube</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the first comment is just me screaming and then thanking you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's also great for disposing of waste\trash (which on a ship there isn't much, pretty much everything is designed to be recycled and reused)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, who is having jealousy problems, gets mad when Adrien turns out to be useful. He suggested that job hoping Adrien would break under the hard work and ask to leave the ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>we just cant give Nathaniel a fucking break</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wait, YOU guys cant give him a break</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am....called out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the one Au I made he's not even REMOTLEY traumatized, HELL he's fucking successful</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can tell how much I like a character directly proportional to how much I bully them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conflict makes for better character arcs!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The joy of overcoming an obstacle is determined by how big that obstacle was!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I.....grumbles actually don't know how to make an interesting story without relying on angst and drama</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>id judge, but i don't know how to make an intresting story at ALL, sooo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepe one: Suffering</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Step two: ????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>step 3: profit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Step three: healing and conflict resolution. Also known as profit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess step 2 would be the characters going "You know what? FUCK all this suffering. I'm putting stop to this shit so help me-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and working towards step 3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You two are huge moods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>do as we say not as we do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butch have you read my fics?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>their great</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. And most of them revole around angst... with one character</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just wanna say, they DID have a way to keep barnacles from the hulls of ships, so it wasn't a very common job</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh cool</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bottom of the ship was painted with a copper-based paint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Modern ships have a non-copper based paint that does the same job, but that's why most shops were red on the bottom. Because the paint was copper based</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what "oh", SIN EXPLAIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were scared!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, copper is highly conductive for electricity, and so is salt water</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sea storms are already dangerous. Going out on a limb that MAY be a reason they stopped using it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and just when you think we cant make Kagami MORE overpowered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Add in a (metal ship? I know we're going steam punkish? but is the ship metal or wood?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bit of both?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>well anyway one is flammable and the other is zappy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"zappy"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>also yes good point</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's a word now, Zappy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>also a valid kwami name</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zappy, Kwami of conduction?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:pray:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesss</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We said this was a modern AU. They don't use a copper-based paint anymore. The new paint isn't metal based but still resists barnacles. The new stuff can be any color you want, but most stick with red for tradition</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, I thought we changed it back to historical?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can't tell anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>since when are we consistent</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it's fun either way</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True dat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think we compromised that it's modern, but everything's steampunkish</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ahh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so a new world with new rules</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok I remember now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so we can have high tech thing, but we control WHAT high tech thngns</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: Tradition is a code word for boomer peer pressure. Bottom of my boat's gonna be blue. Try and stop me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If we paint the top half green, they could blend into the ocean better</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awesome</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: think of the Camouflage guys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya: I can literaly make us invisible the fuck?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but that takes active energy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>also now that I think about it, going back to stupid useless jobs, other than fucking like a mad man what does LUKA do on the ship?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>... Luka needs anti-aircraft guns to take out the airships</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka's the captain. He navigates, steers, orders, fights, mans the weapons</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka "supervises"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought that was implied?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but if you want a serious answer Snek is right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cannons on the sides could "pop out" to take down air ships, or just one on each side could do that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You guys are right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/13/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course. I'm always right</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So does the crew have a goal, some sort of treasure they're searching for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>or does Luka figure he has enough booty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yea, we never gave them something to search for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>&gt;all this plot about everything except the pirates</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ok so, assuming Anarka is not dead</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she's been cursed somehow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like her soul got trapped in a ghost ship or something (the Liberty) and Luka and Juleka originally set out to find a way to free her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their search for something to break the curse lead them to magical people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh that's cool</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka is REALLY excited when they find out what Adrien can do, because if he can destroy a previously incurable disease, can he do the same to a curse?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There needs to be an obstacle in the way to finding\curing her or it's too easy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sooo the cursed ship only shows up for like, idk an hour during a certain celestial event?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ghost ship, souls...uhhh witching hour on halloween</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka and Juleka usually take time off on this day to see their mom, but this year they're hoping they can free her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: Alright so we're staying here for the next week</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: what?? Why??? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: Cause if we leave then we won't have enough time to be here on Halloween </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: Why do we need to be here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka didn't tell him beforehand?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idk depends on when Adrien joined</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's with them for at LEAST a month or two before they find Nino and they figure out what he can do, maybe longer before he learns how to control it. If he was on a pleasure cruise when they nabbed him, likely early spring because nicer weather? So they have roughly five-six months (maybe less) until the next halloween</span>
</p><p>
  <span>from when they first capture adrien</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Luka figures out what he can do, he's going to push Adrien's training hard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're going to hunt down every akuma they can find so Adrien can practice his skills</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmmmm If we go with Nathaniel being jealous and lowkey trying to get Adrien out of Luka's favor, and in doing so he's interfering with Adrien's training, and Luka finds out...he's going to be REALLY pissed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like, kick him off the ship at the nearest port pissed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>or, since Marinette wouldn't stand for that (at the VERY LEAST she would leave too) Luka just locks him up on the ship like an actual prisoner, which he SWORE he would never do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien has to talk sense into him, which is where the "I need you to save my mother" conversation happens. Adrien want's to know why Luka is acting so out of character over what have mostly been harmless attempts to disfavor him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I like this. It sounds like the plot of a good pirate movie in which Johnny Depp is killed off almost instantly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was trying to think up a plot revolving his missing father, but this works well</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: That's it, I'm putting you in the time out corner</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: PTSD INTENSIFIES</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Literally why would they even care about a man they've likely never met? Unless he's someone important? But like, still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just really don't understand the "I need to find my parent who abandoned me and my other parent as a child!" like...they abandoned you. What makes you think they even want to see you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For movie feel goods they usually DO and there's some bullshit arbitrary reason they left like "I left to protect you!" but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>disgruntled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette beats the shit out of Luka, and overides his orders</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's his first mate, she can do that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if she's not she doesn't care, NO ONE messes with her crew like that, and ESPECIALLY no one messes with her brother like that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: Knocks on Mari and Nath's door</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette, from inside: GO AWAY F U C K E R</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My father idea centered around some obscure clue he left behind and realizing he was imprisoned somewhere against his will, but this is better. In my idea, He didn't abandon them intentionally</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad: Sorry I got lost at sea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Protag: ,,,,For 15 years???? How did you not run out of supplies???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We could combine the two ideas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could have been around when they were kids, and they had a good relationship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then whatever happens to him, Anarka IS THE SHIP AND HE'S THE CAPTAIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was going to say she went looking for him and got cursed, but having both of them seperately screwed is too much</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@The Youngest(TM) (UN) I was thinking more like one of the scenarios in The Illiad. particularly with Circle's island where she imprisons men/transforms them into animals</span>
</p><p>
  <span>could still have her looking for him and getting separately cursed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: mom, you got cursed while looking for dad who is also cursed and,,,,, oh shit I'm next aren't I</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.... where's Juleka? We haven't mentioned her plot or where she is on the ship or what her job is, or... OH MY GOD! She's cursed already, isn't she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OH GOD SHE'S INVISIBLE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got mentioned briefly, but beyond being tired of being in her brother's shadow and considering joining Kagami we haven't done anything with her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't think we even ever solidified what her powers were</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn got cursed with the "being forgotten" spell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>next season show up I need to know what the Tiger's powers are</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going off her akuma...maybe some kind of shape shifting?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe we can say "fuck it" and give her time related powers like Luka, since they're siblings</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka can go back to his body a small amount in time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>maybe...Juleka can "rewind" things?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:00</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>like, if you break a cup she could rewind time on it to where it wasn't broken</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could be the ship's doctor</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How far back can she go?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not far enough, since they were hoping to use her power to free their parents, but every year that passes makes that more impossible</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is going to be one of those "it depends"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a single, localized object I think she could do several days before reaching her limit, because she has been training her power really hard trying to increase it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>on a group or area, depends on how big it is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>same for objects, a small cup she could send back a week or more, a building maybe a day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So injuries and illnesses need to be treated asap</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ooo nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theoretically that means she could also be a doctor for people who JUST got akumatized</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, if she catches them in time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making a note here, Marc's reversing powers only work on people's personalities. He can't affect physical things</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So we don't have two people with similar powers lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ooo nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc @ Kagami: From Lesbian to hetero </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami: DODGE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami: miss me with that straight shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami is forced to work with Lukas team during Idk something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami: and why should I work with you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: Because Marc can turn you hetero </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami: Shit u right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>his power wears off after a while, but she doesn't know that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc, after the mission is over: Now dance like a chicken!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami: No</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Deep breath From-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami: uGH FINE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaotic neutral at its best</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does he ever abuse his powers to get Nathaniel to pay more attention to him than Luka? Or does he feel that is a breach of trust?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>also along the lines of: Someone: I'm not in the mood</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Now you are</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone: Now I am. damnit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How does he feel about using his powers for that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel like that's some sketchy area there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc does at first b4 someone slaps him later and makes him realize "Oh shit that's bad"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Character growth, acceptable</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It could be a point of....not trauma but unease for him. He's not comfortable using his powers like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel asks him one time if he would do that for him, since he's got a big order of something he's trying to make on a time limit, but he's not really getting into it anymore and Marc wont do it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc likes to play games, but he does care about his friend's wellbeing and doesn't like that Nathaniel is allowing himself to be used like this. He starts to seriously question if Nath's role on the ship is healthy for him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and if maybe they're relying on him too much</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He encourages Nath to seek alternate sources of "creation energy"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Being considerate of my feelings??? Damn wish I had that when I was kidnapped for two to three years</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What could that be though? I feel like he passively absorbs small amounts of energy when around people who are actively creating thing, artisans and such, but it's not as much as he could get from cough activities used to create life</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have chickens on board, and if they breed them he could uh, hang around during that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if he tries to draw off energy from a fertilized egg he ends up killing it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So taking what he needs from plants\living creatures without an activity filter is Bad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim and Nathaniel bond over the chickens</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beatrice is into John, but John is trying to breed with Kelly!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, bet you one coin that Beatrice gets the man"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're on"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rooster is named, affectionately, Luka jr</span>
</p><p>
  <span>expecially if he has the mowhawk snec was suggesting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>rarepair Kim\Nath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>friends with benefits situation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim's true love is the mermaid he met once that tried to drown him though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim: She was just,,, so mesmerizing!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max: She tried to kill you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim: I know! What a woman, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: I love a guy or gal who end my fucking misery am I right?-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: Nath, no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We still haven't talked about Juleka. Stop defaulting to Marc and Nath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>fuck-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TIME POWERS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jazz hands</span>
</p><p>
  <span>how can that be used?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can make Marc relive embarrassing moments unless he apologizes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjrjrjrj amazing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As to absorbing creative energy, Nath can absorb the creative energy when Marinette makes Luka a new set of pants for his magnum dong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>got my names mixed for a sec</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JFJRJJRJRDJDJJD YOU RIGHT THO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imagine Marc has pissed someone off, so Juleka makes him walk the plank. and when he falls, she keeps rewinding time so he's at the start of his fall, making Marc feel like he's falling forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juleka: torturing people without leaving a mark is my specialty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix: I approve </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: I don't know where you learnt this from, but I also approve</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>be very afraid of how my mind works</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc develops a wariness of her. So when Marc gets that chaotic look on his face, Juleka will raise her hand and wiggle her fingers, a threat, and Marc will pale and tone down what he was planning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She becomes the only one who can keep the chaotic Marc in line</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ok but if she never actually lets him fall, theme parks exist on the principal that humans like the feeling of a controlled fall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Ha jokes on you I like this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juleka:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Falls into ocean before reappearing on plank aCK-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>maybe he's afraid of heights? and that's what does it when she drops him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>bIG OOF MAN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other ways she can use her powers, interrogation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you'd think someone would object to her psychologically torturing Marc but-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they go the torture route, they could literally kill someone and so long as she's right there, she can bring them back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>if she lets him fall into the water before rewinding him to the beginning of his fall, she can repeat that. IIRC, it was one of the torture methods used during the salem witch trials</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So uh, can we just say she uses this on her enemies and not her allies???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Question: When she resets a person, does their memory stay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>: 0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>because she could reset people who saw them, or learned something they shouldn't</span>
</p><p>
  <span>or make people forget they were questioned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/15/2020</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span> or. there was an episode of mythbusters ages ago where they tested torture techniques and one of the most effective was having Kari lie down and have a drop of water occasionally land on her forehead. It eventually increased her anxiety so much she broke down crying</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Big oof</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DOES Juleka ever join up with Kagami? Despite her power being super useful, she probably still wants to gain some independence from Luka babying her all the time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she left she would take Rose with her, who if I recall did something about growing plants?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:00000 </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yee rose grew plants</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or was it mind control of people who smelled her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>we changed it to the plants because it was more useful on the boat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as to Juleka, I can imagine her and Rose fucking off on their own once they Rescue Anarka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juleka: Wow, Mom, it's great you're back. Now if you'll excuse me, my girlfriend and I are going to join the lesbians</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yes. that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>https://youtu.be/JX6B00_32OU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YouTube</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Username 8746489</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AYWD Pirate AU Animatic</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖</span>
</p><p>
  <span> pinned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>a message</span>
</p><p>
  <span> to this channel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See all the pins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/15/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>RIP the pirate i guess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This au's greatest challenge: Getting a treasure out of a cursed pool that only virgins can enter without dying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They also have to be male, or marinette could just waltz in making it too easy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cue spy shenanigans as they try to rig a series of ropes and pulleys to lower someone close enough to fish it out with a pair of tongs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: This sign says... it needs a male Virgin to enter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The males: Haha whoops</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max: Do you think Markov would work</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>well, they didn't specify a species so good thinking!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max: Alright Markov grab the thing!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markov: Grabs the thing </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone cheers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing turns out to be either broken or fake</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/16/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ripppp</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020<br/>Nathaniel and Kim in this au:</p><p>
  
</p><p>When Adrien gets curious as to why they spend so much time together</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020<br/>They refer to all the chickens by their names, so Adrien is convinced there's like, 10 people on the ship he hasn't met<br/>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/17/2020<br/>Yes<br/>Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020<br/>Kim gets Nathaniel this book to help with his jealousy</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020<br/>Kim gets excited because "the babies are coming", grabbing Nathaniel and running off with him. Adrien freaks out because he thinks that someone was pregnant, and they're in the MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN which is quite frankly a terrible place to give birth<br/>He goes to Luka, freaking out. Once Luka understands what's going on, he laughs so hard he passes out<br/>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/17/2020<br/>Adrien: someones giving birth and the captains unconscious, were all fucked!<br/>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020<br/>JFJRJJRJR THAT'S AMAZING <br/>Marinette: Hey Adrien, the chickens laid eggs, wanna see?<br/>Adrien: SOMEONE'S GIVING BIRTH<br/>Marinette: w-wha<br/>Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020<br/>If they're being born, the eggs are hatching<br/>chickens lay eggs practically every day<br/>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020<br/>Ah fair<br/>Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020<br/>It's just a thing they do<br/>(the ship eats a lot of eggs)<br/>But they breed the chickens too for meat<br/>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/17/2020<br/>Marinette, holding a chick in her hands: Wanna see a baby?<br/>Adrien, not looking at her: Screams</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>https://lady-darkstreak.tumblr.com/post/190887935151/chickenkeeping-what-is-the-point-of-having</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tumblr</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady-Darkstreak</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady-Darkstreak</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>what a great preview (sarcasm)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT is the point of having animals like chickens and goats and whatever if they arent sassy annoying dumbasses. this is a house for bitches and himbos only. i only want animals whom are JUST the worst to be around"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to derail from Luka getting all the ass in the world, but this chickens subplot is amusing me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: So how do we punish my brother for being a jealous ho and sabotaging Adrien?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: Lock him up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinnete: NO. Try again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka:.....Spank him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: I don't think that would be a punishment coming from you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka:....Have Adrien spank him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: You know what I'll take it. under her breath I have the only braincell on this entire ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka lost his braincell during sex</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/17/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka exchanged the brain cell for big dick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using the reference you showed me, I REFUSE to believe that thing is natural</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/17/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it's natural. The current record for a natural, large, human dick is 13.5"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sounds like an outlier</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it is. but it's real. The average range is between 4.5" and 6"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I saw something funny but it's NSFW so I can't post it here RIP</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but I will describe it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have to know now, can you message it to me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Nath draws, and so does Marinette likely, maybe some others</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uh oh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they want to draw a buxom lady but no one has the right bust size</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they guys are like "Ok what if we just hold a dress up to someone's ass and you pretend it's tits?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>furious art kid scribbing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh nooo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yessss</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: What am I paying you guys for again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino: Wait you guys are getting paid?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: shhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, distracted: Sure, if you count your money in inches instead of pounds</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shouldn't we?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am alluding that they get Luka's dick as payment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>uncertain if that was clear or not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My joke was that Lukas dick is absolutely a valid payment method</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a while for Adrien to become comfortable sleeping on the ship, which is always moving</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs something solid to anchor him in place</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like A poll, or Luka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka lets him sleep in his bed, which is actually a bed unlike the crew quarters which are hammocks, though this ALSO makes Adrien unable to sleep for different reasons</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why do I feel like Nights on this ship are just Luka looking away for five seconds, and the Marc Nath and Adrien  are just in his bed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doesn't matter if he's blocking the door, they'll find away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath is there because he's clingy and Luka saved him, Adrien has a huge crush on him and is taking his chances, Marc because he wants to watch the drama unfold as Nath and Adrien compete for Luka's affection</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Some Dick would be a nice bonus, Marc ultimately just wants to egg the other two on until they fight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc invites Alix on the nights where things get ESPECIALLY slap-flighty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a time before reality TV, people had to make do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why Marc and Alix, when they are especially bored, will play a game called "Hide the chickens" where they stealthy kidnapped and relocate all of Kim's chickens to different areas of the ship to watch him freak out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want too judge</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that sounds like something I'd absolutely do in there situation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if there's a time where the crew goes to port, does their shopping...and then a day or so later they hear crying the hold</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@Sinnamon Troll💖 oh god</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and find a toddler (not a baby, gotta be old enough for solid food or they will die) packed in with their supplies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka just thinks for a second, puts a pirate hat on their head, and walks away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: LUKA TURN THIS SHIP AROUND RIGHT NOW WE HAVE TO BRING HIM BACK-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: ugh. Fine. too much sex around here to raise a kid anyways</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the real question is, do they find the grateful parents and return the child, or was the kid abandoned on purpose?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Second route, they keep him\her until they find a bigger town with an orphanage</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I say the kid was playing hide and seek with his friends, and hid too well</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abandoned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>all the angst</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hide and seek. don't traumatize the baby</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@Bigfoot (Vee)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:thumbsup_tone1:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No it's too easy if we make them old enough to be mobile on their own and able to communicate</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Factoring in solid food, they're somewhere between mmmm 3 months to a year, if we want them pre-talking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You said toddler</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh shit you're right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>last time I checked, Toddlers could walk, talk, and cause untold chaos</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so more like, two to four years</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're called the terrible two's for a reason</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg: hmm, I sense chao-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki: NO! You already have two</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>all toddlers are chaotic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have yet to find one that wasn't</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who does the kid get unreasonably attached to and vise versa</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awww</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ya I like that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Small toddler just REALLY attached to the giant teddy bear man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/18/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ivan, did you get a hat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns around with toddler on head "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>half this au is Luka getting laid and the other half is chicken fashion</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/19/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You betcha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh! And Nath angst</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/19/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can you honestly say that surprises you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>look. Luka can't -dick- kiss it better if he isn't sad first</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)02/19/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>^^^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/19/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It appears I do not know how to do a strikethrough</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/19/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mood</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/23/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka severely misunderstood what it meant that pirates hunt for booty</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)02/23/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BWHAHAHAHAHA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖</span>
</p><p>
  <span> pinned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>a message</span>
</p><p>
  <span> to this channel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See all the pins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>02/23/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/23/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>there. the new description for this au</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: Grabs someone's ass Got it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: N,,,No</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/23/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone: Pirates hoard booty!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka, with his harem: Am I doing this right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/23/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami: No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/23/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: You're like this with your lesbians shut up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)02/23/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami: But your way looks more fun</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luka tries intimidation tactics</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/28/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami: We're all lesbians you dumb fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/28/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: Which means you're afraid of cock. Got it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami: No</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami, rubbing her temples to prevent a tension headache: How in the world have we not defeated you idiots yet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/28/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim: It's a mix of having Marinette and Max having the only brain cells, and the rest of us being chaotic dumbasses</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖02/28/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matinette's luck blessing is op</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)02/28/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean, Tikki is one of two of the top Gods</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖03/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since there is pseudo modern tech in this, and Marinette and Nathaniel's parents actually care about them, they have weekly skype calls to catch up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>how much do Tom and Sabine actually know about what their kids do for a living, and what goes on on the ship?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖03/03/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>they refer to Luka as "that nice young man"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone teaching Nathaniel how to make a paper crane: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: And then make the head Holds out crane</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone: Yeah like that!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crane starts flapping its wings and flying around the room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Cooooool!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone: :0</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette trips and Luka catches her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is totally how they meet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she wrangles him into helping her take down\find the people who took her brother</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: hey, it's nice that you helped me and all but MY BROTHER IS KIDNAPPED I NEED TO FIND HIM LET ME JOIN YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: That's a whole ass minion right there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't be fooled, Luka might be the captain but there wouldn't be a ship or a crew without Marinette</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: I'm the captain!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette, behind him: Are you sure about that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette has 6 out of the 7 braincells they share</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka is the face of the operation and the one who knows how to run a ship and a crew</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette is the one who brings people together and keeps the group working together smoothly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A good chunk of the crew is there because they have no where else to go</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sniffles in found family</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: You can think of me as a father figure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: That's creepy, considering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: I'll call you daddy if that's what you want</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino: Dude.....no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls, sitting in Marinette's room: They're at it again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh no I had a bad thought. Funny though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel is pretty good at astronomy and star navigation. When anyone asks him how he got so good at it, he says he spends a lot of time on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(it's actually because he's a tiki kid. Marinette is good at it too)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JFJRJJRJR amazing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We need to give Adrien more weird plagg kid passive powers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plants starts to randomly wither if he stands by them for too long</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is this something that only happens around Adrien, or all Plagg kids?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What's the range? because they have plants on board</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does being near a tiki kid cancel that out? Because if it does, we could add some drama where Marinette's passive luck gets cancled out by Plagg kid's passive bad lukc if they're too close together</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien clinging to Marinette to cancel out being unlucky is the greatest thing I've ever imagined</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanna say it only happens to Plagg Demigods so yeah, just Adrien on the ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanna make a chart of what everyone is</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what was he blessed with</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a "hey, cool kid, think I'll look out for him" thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>akjhasdkjasd</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was blessed with the ability to get as much "Cock" as he wants</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why even though Kim is in charge of the chickens, they all love Nath and vise versa</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're naturally drawn to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rooster brings him food. Nath isn't sure if he's flattered or insulted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim argues that he's the dad, and Nath is the mom because he's a bottom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Luka doesn't treat me like this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim: Luka treats you exactly like this. Stop bitching and hand me that purple bow tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖</span>
</p><p>
  <span> pinned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>a message</span>
</p><p>
  <span> to this channel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See all the pins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kjdgfnkjdx amazing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What abilities are all the others blessed with?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Max could make small portals, Rose makes plants grow, Nino can make small shields, Alya can make illusions but they're fragile and don't last long, Aurorae has weather powers, Luka has a giant piece of meat and a harem</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖</span>
</p><p>
  <span> pinned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>a message</span>
</p><p>
  <span> to this channel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See all the pins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those are the ones I remember</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh and Luka can also go back in time to his own body over short periods of time. Pretty sure his limit is two full days. Alix has dreams where she sees the future</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖</span>
</p><p>
  <span> pinned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>a message</span>
</p><p>
  <span> to this channel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See all the pins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖</span>
</p><p>
  <span> pinned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>a message</span>
</p><p>
  <span> to this channel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See all the pins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>unsure about the rest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami also has weather powers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Juleka can turn invisible? That's the rumored power of the Tiger miraculous I think</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>canon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖</span>
</p><p>
  <span> pinned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>a message</span>
</p><p>
  <span> to this channel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See all the pins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>question</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Luka is blessed by Sass, does this mean he has 2 dicks? Snakes have 2 dicks. So do sharks now that I think about it. It's a reptilian thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BRUH </span>
</p><p>
  <span>OMG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is scientifically possible</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only reason I know this is because I got forced into a Herpetology class in high school for reasons</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There does a exist a human man with two fully functioning penis</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omfg</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh I know it's possible. Just extremely rare. My brain just went Luka... Sass is a snake... Snakes have 2 dicks... Does Luka have 2 big dicks?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does he??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P l e a s e</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it'd probably be funnier if it just randomly happens one day because of Sass and Luka kinda panics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: screams</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino and Kim barge in thinking something's wrong, because they were closest</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: MY DICK MUTATED!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kim, looking at them: Cool. You can fuck us all in half the time then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bigfoot (Vee)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the guys: I see no downside</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>who's the ship's medical person? cuz they're the ones who're gonna check to see if there's anything wrong with his dicks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'd guess Marinette? But Idk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship docks in a well known city, so Luka can get his dicks cat-scanned at a hospital to check if there's anything wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He won't fuck anyone until he knows nothings wrong. The crew is upset about this, but Adrien is downright bitchy because of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: Kicks down door iF YOU WON'T FUCK ME I'LL DO IT MYSELF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien is needy and becomes a bitch when he doesn't get his fix</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With dick: Bottom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without dick: Power Bottom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's getting it one way or another</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien there are like...counts on fingers six more men on that ship you could go to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yes, but they're all bottoms like him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivan is off-limits bc Mylene</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/14/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka's the only one who can fuck Ivan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖03/19/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>on the bright side, double dick mode means Luka can get nath and adrien to stop fighting over him (maybe)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/19/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just starts a new argument</span>
</p><p>
  <span>which one of them can take both at once</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖03/19/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>dude I'm still not sure how they can take ONE at once</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/19/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls: hears banging ah shit, here we go again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get progressively larger and larger toys to practice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Treasure Trail jokes GO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they have access to like, manscaping tools someone could shave a little treasure map pattern as a joke</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bold of you to assume any of them are proficient enough to do that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/20/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien has bribed Marinette with something to alter Luka's clothes to show off his midriff. Luka doesn't care, but people who haven't fucked him are shocked to see that even his body hair is ombre</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖03/20/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bold of you to assume Luka (and the rest of the crew) don't just wander about naked on super hot days</span>
</p><p>
  <span>100+f out at sea with no one around to tell them they can't be naked? Clothing is optional</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)03/20/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imagine being that comfortable around the people around you that you just wander about naked near them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Question that may have been answered already: Does Luka ever start to think that the only reason that the crew likes him is because of his dicks?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/23/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>that could start an episode where Luka withholds sex from everyone out of his own depression</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)03/23/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah yes, Luka depression, because the emotional plague, constant child abuse, and petrified best Friend weren't ENOUGH angst</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/23/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sick of just being a dick with legs to everyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheshire03/23/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that’s a terrifying mental image.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want you to know that the only metal image your sentence gave me was a giant dick with legs and Luka’s hair. I know you want angsty Luka, but this is why my contribution is gonna be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)03/23/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dick comes into your room at night and dances the can can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖03/30/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SAME</span>
</p><p>
  <span>going back to luka not feeling appreciated....the crew gets together to throw him a party</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being sea locked and not being able to get supplies for said party (other than through Nathaniel) makes for some....interesting decorating</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya bakes a cake, and the rest of the crew nearly maul her because where the heck was she hiding sugar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugar is something they don't keep much of on the ship because it attracts and fosters Bad Insects (unlike the Good Insects in the plant gallery)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So candy and sweet things are a scarcity</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chat Blanc is introduced in this chapter, and at first he has pretty much no will of his own or higher thought processes. He is 100% pure instinct and destruction, essentially a mindless animal. He does eventually gain higher thought and control of his actions, but not before he rapes Nathaniel on Hawkmoth's behest. So TW: Rape this chapter if you want to skip it. It's not graphic though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kim tells Nathaniel that Kim is chicken dad, and Nath is chicken mom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Kim fucks him and Nath makes stuff, and that is basically how babies are made so Nath is the mom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath wont talk to him for two weeks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pthhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka is NO HELP because ver</span>
</p><p>
  <span>every time someone says "mom" or he sees one of the chickens he laughs so hard he can't breathe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: grabs a sulky Nath by the shoulders and whispers in his ear It's okay momma, you can call me daddy if you want</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: I want a divorce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya: Hey we should find someone to be the mom friend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: THE ONLY MOM HERE IS NATHANIEL Promptly gets hit by something Nath threw</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien, learning his plagg kid roots, low key encourages the mom thing because it makes Nath mad a Luka, and when Nath is mad at him Adrien basically has Luka to himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc, in full support of this: Adrien you're learning so fast. I'm so proud</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Since Nath is pissed at Kim AND Luka I'm also getting laid a lot so that's a bonus</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Complaining about the mom joke</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Alright yeah, but we're kinda in the middle of something can we discuss this later?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, in Marc's lap: Why do you say that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette is the mom friend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In such spirit, she take Kim and Luka each by an ear and drags them both to apologize to Nathaniel because she's tired of his sulking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka may be the captain but make no mistake, Marinette runs the ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/06/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iconic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok so Gabriel is using a magical virus to manipulate the government right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next stage in Gabriel's long term plan is to become trusted enough by king bourgeois to infect him, driving him mad during a large event to cause mass panic through out the kingdom, this would allow him to place Audrey in his place as the kingdoms Monarch, since Audrey has no actual care in ruling the country and just wants the position, she will naturally put Gabriel in charge to run the country while she takes credit, this will give him full control of the military in order to Hunt for the miraculous</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathalie is cooperating still in order to double cross Gabriel in order to get the Miraculous in order to use the collective memories of Emile that both she and Gabriel have (as the two people closest too her) and the power of the Miraculous in order to recreate Emile</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I will write a plot for this Au if it KILLS me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Go for it but don't die man fbdnej</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>this would be easier if I could pin things, rip</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gotchu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)</span>
</p><p>
  <span> pinned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>a message</span>
</p><p>
  <span> to this channel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See all the pins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)</span>
</p><p>
  <span> pinned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>a message</span>
</p><p>
  <span> to this channel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See all the pins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:thumbsup_tone1:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umm what else?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reason why Gabriel can't leave his home is not because he doesn't want to like in canon, it's because he has tons of magic to hide his house on a conceptual level, the literal second the counterforce becomes aware of Gabriel's location he would be completely destroyed due to the threat he poses to humanities</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and forcing the literaral avatar of destruction to take care of him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was given enough to live</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can't use him for Blanc if he's dead</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having grown up in a "food insecure" household (as the politically correct call it) I can confirm that the amount of food you need to stay alive is drastically different from the amount you need to be healthy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc recognizes that he's going to kill Nathaniel feeding on him as he does if he doesn't get the boy a better diet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it starts out as just a "I'm taking care of you because I need you" thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it becomes a "my human" thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, back on the ship......</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT CAT!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: Mari, maybe you should chill out...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinett: CHILL OUT!! breaks bottle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: MARI NO-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mylene got taken and killed right? how is Ivan holding up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought Mylene got retconned to Nathaniel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I guess we can kill her too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stakes! Stakes! Stakes!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivan's been just below deck, no one can get him to leave</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got taken the same time as Nathaniel, and Gabriel decided he didn't need her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they may not know she's dead</span>
</p><p>
  <span>just that she got captured</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mylene had low total magical energy, and got completely drained by Blanc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Gabriel realised having Blanc and Nathaniel fuck would fix the energy problem</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel knows that because the bounty hunters told him how Nath's powers work?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made jokes about how "convenient" it was</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Gabriel had a light bulb moment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It will be his downfall as taking care of Nath, and all the creation energy, give Blanc higher thought processes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wanna stab</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's more, constant exposure to a human being that isn't emotionlessGabriel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc learns and grows</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and most of what he learns is he REALLY hates Gabriel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep, it's just that before this he just had to track and Cataclysm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but other humans are ok, mostly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They give him offerings so that's nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc is basically a minor god</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pffft ok though Chat Blanc standing in line at a subway: I'd like uhhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Employee 1: MY LORD!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Employee 2 : please spare us!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>terrified minimum wage worker : So it turns out God likes pickles on his tuna sub</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What time does this take place</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy shit what did I miss</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambiguous time, steampunk like modern tech</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't flipping know</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After 1965?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think we said that Luka has a youtube channel or something for the crew for shenanigans</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It an entirely original world, so basically don't try and link it to any one time period</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I can't believe Nath became a sex slave in the 3 hours I was gone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You mean that wasn't his life this entire au already?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the most part it's medieval-ish but with steampunk modern stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: My entire existence for my 20 years of living is fucking and making shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean, at least Blanc is t abusing him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, he only has to do half the usual work now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway, USED to be pure medieval but Snec and I agreed that poor ship bicycle Nathaniel deserved better so we made showers a thing on the ship, and shoehorned some other modern tech in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And condoms</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Gabe possesses an akuma victim, does Blanc join the gang or he just off on his own, with a kidnapped Nath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway Blanc is really soft and gentle with Nathaniel when he starts to become more cognizant. At the start he's basically just an animal though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Off on his own with Nath</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel would like to go back to the ship please</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good gosh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs Nathaniel but the rest would just be liabilities</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: can my birthday gift be going back with my crew</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc: No. I don't like that snake</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc: When Gabriel is dead you may visit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Custody over Nathaniel fights</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do they travel or does Blanc set up at that town like an actual god with a temple and everything, and sets Nath up of his like, head priest or something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette, cocking a shot gun: I'll show you custody</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm guessing he sets up at the town, so there's a place for Nathaniel to be kept out of the way</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Villager: Do tell, what does our Lord say to do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: please get me out of here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette vs Chat Blanc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette wins</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc erased a city from history....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette wins</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pure Intimidation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lost city of Roanoke</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>also, maybe the town sees Nath as a kind of god too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's the "sacred bride"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They consider him Blanc's wife</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he CAN create shit out of thin air</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Same hat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The town creates their own lore surrounding the two. nathaniel is supposed to be the only one who can "calm" blanc and make him not....murder everyone. The towns people have def noticed that Blanc is nicer now that he's around</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: were not married!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc: so if we were married you would stay? Understood</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel : wait no-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean, there not wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: I'm being married to a fucking ghost what has my life come to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc, sending wedding invitations to the crew by carrier pigeon:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How does everyone (besides Marinette) fell about this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can come but only because Nathaniel insisted"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette's screams rock the boat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Luka is not okay with it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc fucking loves this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaos Child</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, walking down the aisle: Whisper screaming to the crew Help meeee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's hilarious, and the fact that Blanc sent the letter shows that Nathaniel is probably ok</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Him and Nathaniel have been kind of sort of dating for like, four\five years now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck Buddies turned into Dating</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As any good love story goes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: you need a pope!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc:.....nods</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They met when Nath was 17 and he's at least 21 when Adrien shows up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien is with them for AT LEAST a year before Gabriel gets Nathaniel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BlancMarcNath OTP, we've been through this sin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath, 17, trapped on a boat: one day my life will be better</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath, 22, about to get married to a murderous spirit: This is decidedly not better</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but LukaNathdiren</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perish</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just have him be in both yall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc: you can have him weekends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc lets Nath have his "playmates" since he can't feasibly be corporal ALL the time without draining Nath's life force</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Custody Battles but instead of fighting over a child, it's fighting over a boyfriend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc: I am a GOD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: I will fucking end you-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>marinette: WE WILL END YOU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc: But I'm the favorite, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: ...Do you want a honest answer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc might be nice, because Nathaniel doesn't have to compete for his affection like he does with Luka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So After all this is over Nathaniel will just have a cat god husband? I'm ok with this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka who may I remind you sleeps with the ENTIRE male side of the crew on a whim</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc is loyal</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marc: Hey, Nath come into my room real quick-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc: miNE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc treats him like a princess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he pampers the SHIT out of him and Nath kind of likes it tbh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's nice not overthinking whether they're just doing it to use you or not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom and Sabine are still alive in this au, I'm assuming the get invited to the wedding</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh absolute</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god they're gonna be Hella confused</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: So mom, dad....I'm getting married</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom: Congratulations! To who?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel:.....to a god</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who also murdered Gabriel Agreste, ruler of the country</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was Kagami</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine: What happened to that nice Luka boy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah shit </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*who is Trying to murder</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, sweating: Well you see...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc:...points to harem boat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom and Sabine do NOT know what goes on on the ship</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does the town think Nathaniel is a girl </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are they okay with same sex marriage because it's a fricken god</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm not sure homosexuality is a thing they care about in this AU</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No homophobia in the kingdom to my knowledge</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well do you think they're gonna argue with him??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean if Zeus can</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, magic, and other wonders exist alongside the everyday people they're a bit more open minded here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg gets an invite to the wedding</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The major kwami deities are all technically genderless to start with</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki: mY bAbY</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg: Lmao chaotic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc is technically gender less, he just manifests with a physically male body</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ooooo blanc in a pretty wedding dress</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean it's white</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, this is his logic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"White is my color!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc: my hair is white....this is white.....mine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What's his reaction to snow???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc has no idea what a human wedding is like so he does some brief research and makes it up as he goes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg has been helping</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are the kwami like human looking or like in series</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Kwami can take on whatever form they want</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh cool</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So there usually human, or like, giant divine versions of there animals</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giant Ladybug casting a shadow over a city</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A giant ladybug</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh my god that's adorable</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darn it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You said before</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc, wearing the wedding dress he found</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, given wedding dress by priests</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc:....one of us is changing...and it's not me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniels should be black and red because tiki</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>MANY pictures of red and black dresses were posted. Sin couldn't choose just one, so jump to the pin of the red and black dress in the discord tab if you want to see all of them.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is Tikki at the wedding? Are her and Marinette waiting to loudly object to the wedding</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg and Tikki never actually got into the main hall</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There just fighting in a hallway somewhere</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg: Sugarcube let this happen! Blanc is actually showing emotion now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would Nathaniel object</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel like he's just out of fucks to give, and Blanc is pretty good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snek: what did I miss?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me: I got Nathaniel married</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki, looking at ladybug dress Blanc got:....I'm conflicted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette designed it because she might object but gosh darnit her brother is NOT going to his wedding day in the awful, plain suit he picked out himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette, crying as she sews: I hate your fiancee but you are gonna look so great-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette: ends up not objecting because she was to proud of her dress</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran out of time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so tiki is busy slap fighting Plagg, Marinette doesn't want her dress to go to waste, why isn't luka objecting?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because if he DOES object Blanc will probably just cataclysm him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I like the idea that these three think objecting will actually stop the wedding</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also where do Blanc and Nath....live?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the temple?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Old Plagg temple on the island that Blanc called dibs on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or does Nath just actually go back to the ship and Blanc visits now and then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc is like that husband that works a lot and is never home</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but still loves his wife a lot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The villagers think that Blanc is Plagg sending a god to watch over them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Low key, Blanc does</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel like eventually Nath does go back to the ship post Gabriel death</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>an invading army shows up and tries to conquer them since the monarchy is gone, and Blanc is like who the fuck are you guys? Don't mess with my humans</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Blanc just pulls a Fu and just shows up, kidnapps Nath for a bit, and brings him back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Audrey gets kicked of the throne and Chloe gets put in charge</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe in his new vessel are of trying to plan a new way to gain power</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel, after being gone for a week: I have never in my life been more happy than right now I can't get pregnant</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc: Kittens? I could have kittens?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.......Nath is the concept of creation....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc certainly gives it his best effort</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath, praying to tiki: Mom if you have EVER actually loved me please don't let this work-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg, wrestling Tikki in the heavens: Dooooo ittttt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki: Fuck off Plagg!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So if Blanc is super attached to Nath and cares about him.....what's he going to do when Nath dies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean, he IS human</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he's going to get old and die eventually</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>....if Blanc can push the concept of destruction and decay on to someone, could he remove it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ok but that adds it's OWN angst because if he makes Nath immortal, none of his friends\his sister are and THEY will die</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why must you do this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Blanc is happier once Nathaniel dies because it's easier to visit him in the afterlife than on the mortal plane</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean if Fu gets to force ghost around</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also that's right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good point Sin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc: I can't wait to show you my actual house now that you're on the spirit plane with me-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>blanc lives in an actual palace because he is, in fact, a god</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc: excited I've been preparing this place for you to move in for decades do you like it\</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok but since Plagg is basically Kwami batman, does he just have all the Plagg kids that dies young just in a mansion with him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc: Plus! Since you don't have a physical body anymore and are not bound by it's rules we can FINALLY have kittens!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pthhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc wants to be a good dad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc, yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pet names</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods don't have to go through the joys of pregnancy so them deciding to have a kid or two just kinds pops them into existence</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean Zeus basically did that once</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So your not wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus should not be our standard for what is and is not normal with gods</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Correct</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>slams fist on table YES TELL ME ABOUT THE PET NAMES</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morally? No, physically, yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc is Snow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or something to that effect</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snowflake, because he's unique and beautiful</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yesssss</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc has some kind of pet named or Nathaniel but it's in a language Humans can understand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel should be something weird like "blood drop" or something metal like that because Blanc IS an avatar of destruction</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know what it means, but when Tikki heard it she spit her drink out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc: makes a happy cat chirping noise</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: Ah yes, the pet name</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki: you did WHAT to my son!?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the REAL question though is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: So....since you've slept with a literal god I gotta know....who is better</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: well the answer to that is...Runs in the other direction</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>we've also been doing this for FOUR HOURS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have homework I need to sdkhfsdf</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You told me to make plot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made plot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am my own worst enemy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm waiting for Snek to show up and see all this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's gonna be great</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You want sdkhfsdf your homework?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hehe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheshire04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I came here to find someone put plot into this AU. It just took me about 20 minutes to read the whole damn thing and I gotta say..... you’re right, this would be a bomb ass series of novels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only i could write</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alternate universe Shadow must be fucking rich</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheshire04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get a partner to write it for you, profit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>UN! GET OVER HERE!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheshire04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XD</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WERE GONNA BE RICH</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I never explained why Kagami was helping Luka kill Gabe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knight04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who would want to read this and then write it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ummm, if Gabriel won Kagami would be destroyed in the creation of his new age of gods? Yeah let's go with that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mom wants the throne and she's helping</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ALSO YEAH LET'S GET RICH &gt;:D</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel: Oh please, everyone's always on about the children. I already tried leaving them alive, but all they do is end up traumatized or dedicate their pathetic lives to revenge. Usually both. Really, killing them is a kindness. I can retract that kindness if you wish, but then who's the villain?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: Y... you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel: N-no, that was a rhetorical question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: And I gave you a rhetorical answer!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel: ...Good Lord, I traded Emile for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel does NOT have big brain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you heard it here folks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>just caught up. Yes to all of this but one point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Snowflake nickname is garbage. Scientists in the 1980s actually found 2 snowflakes that were identical. The idea that snowflakes are unique was just an idea everyone ran with and has no truth behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh also, the official pairing for this AU is Luka/every male character that isn't a douche</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>t</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the only thing you have to say to all of this is the snowflake thing is wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know what other idea that has no basis but is accepted canon? Sirius Black being a playboy. There's no evidence in canon to support it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>im sorry Sirius Black was a what</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's no evidence in canon to support 90% of fanon and the 10% there is we usually disagree on anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>true</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>https://whitetigerdemoness.tumblr.com/post/614927161083691008/roane72-mapelie-everythingfox-mission</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc as a dad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: Blanc no, you don't-</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where the split\idea for "Reincarnated Pirates" starts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So if we're extending this to the afterlife....can we extend it to reincarnation?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sex joke Au is the most in depth one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I love this so much</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>me too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the gang reincarnates in modern era (still no miraculous, so not canon) several hundred years alter and the gods have largely withdrawn from the world, and magic has become so scarce most people think it isn't real anymore</span>
</p><p>
  <span>there needs to be a purpose for the reincarnation for ALL of them to be back at once so uhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all fell in the reincarnation hole</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, they thought they managed to defeat Gabriel, but he actually had one last piece of his soul sealed away, and in this modern era he has finally found a way to fully restore himself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One person tripped and screwed everyone else over</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kwami see this coming, and send the "heroes" back to the mortal world to deal with it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is Fu still force ghosting around</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe? He can be there for exposition</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette and Nath are no longer twins in the future but close childhood friends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They start meeting up with everyone else around mmmm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>year 16? Nice trope number</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is also the year Plagg said Blanc could start visiting Nathaniel again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did they get Blanc to agree with this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg (and tiki) wanted the gang to all have normal childhoods so they forbade contact to any of them untill they were 16</span>
</p><p>
  <span>well, Pre-reincarnation nath probably made him promise</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus their kitten\s would be there to keep him in line</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So do they ever get there memories back, or is it a "I know this is true but I don't remember it"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>maybe they get flashes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since the kitten(s) are half mortal they can manifest in the mortal world more easily than Blanc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>they're also grown because several hundred years have passed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To make this easier there should only be one</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmmmm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sdkjfhsdkfhsd</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know I did</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This entire thing spawned because I wanted to have Nathaniel having a lonely 16th birthday because he's not popular, and his mom is dead (she got cancer when he was ten so no little sister either) and his asshole dad is always gone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe having a sad little cupcake all alone that Marinette made for him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the exact hour of his birth passes, and Blanc just pops into existence like "HUSBAND I HAVE MISSED YOU"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel has a fucking heart attack</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka is a year older than the rest of them, and Nath low key has a crush on him, but Adrien just moved to their town and is making nice with Luka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pthh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the cycle continues</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>nathaniel tries to tell Marinette about Blanc the next day, and she thinks he's gota fever or something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SHE'S not 16 quite yet (another couple weeks, based on canon?) so the supernatural beings are forbidden from showing themselves to her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette walks in and there's just a normal white cat there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imp: looking like a teenager nathaniel's age Hi mom!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pthh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imp: Dad sent these because he has a hard time mannifesting hands Nathaniel a box of dead mice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:joy:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath:....this is strangely familiar</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I wonder if that island still worships Blanc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like low key out of tradition</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They should, but it's super out of the way</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still manifests there but modern people think the islanders are still super superstitious</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc just shows up, complains this the can't see his bride, and then just leaves again with no context given</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imp explains what's going to Nath (and later Marinette) what's going on, Fu explains to Adrien and Luka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where's Gabriel in this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The island has a tradition of sending redheads to the temple to become priest\essess and think they are blessed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since I'm assuming reincarnation is something people can do, just with out the memories or powers, Lila is back in the modern day, being manipulated by Gabriel in some form into thinking she has powers, while actually it's just Gabe doing things while slowly gaining more and more control of her body</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gang still needs their powers or the Kwami could have sent just any mortal to smack Gabe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gang got a special reincarnation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila got shitty normal reincarnation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Magic is pretty much dismissed as myth now, they have no idea how to manage them though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean Mari should be fine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's basically just a walking D20</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We established that magic doesn't even start manifesting until mid puberty so there's that too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka sometimes wakes up and the same day plays out again, and he has no idea what's going on</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah, I remember that now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pthh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He totally uses it to cheat on test in school though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I want their class (which would just be Marinette, Adiren and Nath since Luka is one grade up) to take a "field trip" to the island that worships Blanc for "cultural enrichment" and they're going to be there like a week</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The locals get SUPER excited</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc can manifest most easily at his temple because that's how gods work and he appears like a week before the trip like "My bride is coming we need to CLEAN THIS PLACE UP"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wow those sent out of order thanks discord</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is like the second coming for them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but anyway Blanc has been putting on the moves trying to get Nathaniel to sleep with him, because that would let him manifest longer but Nathaniel is actually a virgin this time around and is not thrilled with this cat man trying to seduce him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>:joy:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc: this was much easier last time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc galaxy brains and thinks that they just need to get married again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pthh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Imp is sitting in the corner, letting this all play out because he IS half chaos</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki is throwing a fit in the heavens</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The islanders nearly create an international incident by literally kidnapping Nathaniel and dragging him to the temple as soon as the class is off the boat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This can go two ways</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only reason they don't is because the teachers (who are responsible for once yay) try to get him back and actually meet Blanc and are like oh shit this is an actual God. Gods are real. I need a drink</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: flirts with Nath, sliding a hand down his back suggestively</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc: pops into existence in the middle of study hall I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc: first person cataclysmed in centuries says what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: what</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc: thats what I thought</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>it takes WAY less energy for him to manifest as an animal than a person\his godly form so this white cat just flies out of no where and starts mauling Luka</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc has to leave his divinity at home</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila should be a few years older than the rest of them to explain how the kwami had forwarning Gabe was back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she's trying to get into government to have some power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's currently an intern for the mayor</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel promised her true power in his new age of gods</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's fucking lying tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but the mayor is susceptible and weak and Hawkmoth whispers in his ear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Lila tries to run against him and he gets akumatized</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fu: explaining their roles in all this Marinette and Adrien are the two sides of creation and destruction, brought back to destroy Hawkmoth once and for all. Luka is their guide, protector, and support</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: What about me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should this get its own tab? A Part 2, cause I feel like post reincarnation differs so much form the main Au, but at the same time there tons to be done with it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fu: You just wanted a vacation from your husband</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah, valid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ass-Pirates 2: Gabriel's being a botch again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>lol</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just for the record to anyone thinking this Au is over, there's still room for things to be added, either things from before the attack on Gabriel, and during the hunt for his new incarnation</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What do their parents think</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gay Pumkin (Shadow)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc is a lovely young man? What are you implying</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seems very polite</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom and Sabine: I will not allow Nathaniel to get married until he's 25</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom and Sabine: Alright I will make an exception because he seems very polite</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/09/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Snake oil. No one wants an un-oiled snake!" Luka, probably</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nath and Blanc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I also want to point out: Blanc's physical form is malleable and he can change it at will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point Nath makes a passive aggressive comment that Luka's dick is bigger, and Blanc is like Not For Long</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath actually has to beg him to reduce the size. There IS such a thing as too much</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc actually is a GREAT lover because he's initially motivated by getting as much energy as possible from Nath, and the amount Nath makes is directly tied to how good he feels</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later he's in a self imposed competition with Luka and is determined to be better than him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So does Luka ever save his parents in this au</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dad 🚗 (Sneksnacc)04/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>we never finished those plot lines, just set them up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖04/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so the ghost ship curse thing only appears once a year</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖05/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's not enough of the crew doing actual pirate things in this tab</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien is sympathetic for a long time because the ship keeps getting into fights, but they always make him go below deck with Nath so he thinks that OTHER ships are always attacking the Second Chance and they're just defending themselves (which is true sometimes)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he finds out THEY attack OTHER ships to steal things from them and is like "but that's wrong!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: We're pirates Adrien</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: But you're not bad people!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: We're criminals</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: Because you're outcasted by society and just trying to survive!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: Well, yes. And stealing is how we do it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: Why would you steal anything when you have Nathaniel?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel: I am NOT a fucking vending machine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: WELL YOU ACT LIKE IT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: grabs Nath by the back of the shirt as he gets ready to throw hands at Adrien Enough! Adrien I'm sorry your romanticized idea of what pirates were was ruined, but the Navy hunts and kills pirates for a reason. We might not be the worst crew out there, but we do murder and steal. If you can't handle that we're more than happy to drop you off at the next port so you can send word to your father (this is before they know his dad is evil and shit)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: This isn't a vacation little boy. It's real life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: sighs Nath, cool it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: fumes in hates Adrien</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wake up calls are wild</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖05/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien has to do a lot of thinking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka tries to give him his space, and nath is a little shit and is 100% there to "comfort" Luka during all this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>all the while basically sticking out his tongue at Adrien and being Nyeh Nyeh!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm sorry I just love jealous, petty little shit Nathaniel</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)05/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's valid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖05/08/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I also like chaotic Marc happily "comforting" nathaniel every time there's Luka and Adrien drama</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖06/11/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ok but what if Nath and Kim CAN speak a little chicken though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath and Kim: squaking and clucking at each other</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: Are- are they ok?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marintete: Oh, they speak chicken</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adiren: They speak- Chicken is a language you can speak?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino: Dude out of all the weird stuff that happens on this ship, that's the thing that gets you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't think there's enough of Adrien being jealous in this tab</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plenty of nath, but not so much Adrien</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might be the new favorite, but he knows nath and luka have history and he's low key threatened</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nath: tells an inside joke</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luka: laughs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien: softly oh no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Youngest(TM) (UN)06/19/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oh no intensifies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinnamon Troll💖06/19/2020</span>
</p><p>
  <span>this is obviously pre-blanc</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blanc heartily ships Luka\Adrien because if Luka is focused on Adrien, he's not trying to get Nathaniel back</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Nath @ Luka<br/>about Adrien</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pretty much all memes from here on out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kopycat101 (Our Queen and Mom)07/20/2020<br/>
Marc in this AU wearing this</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>the Kim\Nath side ship</p><p>
  <a href="https://sugar-peas-and-apple-bees.tumblr.com/post/625581746740723712/grelliam-writingace21">https://sugar-peas-and-apple-bees.tumblr.com/post/625581746740723712/grelliam-writingace21</a>
</p><p>Slutty sea shanties</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>